Family
by happiness theory
Summary: Roy and Riza happily married and have a child named Gabriella. Will life as family always stay this way?
1. New Day

Family

Chapter 1: New Day

Roy sat in his bed flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch. He had to at least see something before he went to work.

_Riiiing!!!!_

"Yes?" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Roy.. I'm coming back home."

It was Riza, his wife. "So how was the funeral?" He said a little bit hoarsely from waking up.

"It was great—I mean…"

Roy smiled a bit. " Oh sure… It must've been fun seeing them burying you're grandpa in some hole. I sure missed a lot.." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

Roy couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, Roy, how was it when I left?"

"It was great… especially spending time with this 'lovely lady' next to me.." He looked down next to him on the other side of the bed seeing a little girl stirring a bit in her sleep. Her name was Gabriella, Roy and Riza's 4-year old daughter. He smiled. Gosh, she looked almost like her mother.

"Can I speak to her?"

"Uhm.. she's still sleep…" He glanced at his clock. "… in 6 in the morning.."

"……"

Roy then felt a light tap on his arm. He turned and found out that Gabriella was awake. "Can I talk to mommy?" She croaked rubbing her eyes.

"Uhm.. ya… listen.. she just woke up now…… okay…. Here she is.." Roy handed Gabriella the phone, which was almost as bigger than her head. "Mommy?" She said rubbing her short, black, and messy hair.

Roy headed towards the bedroom's bathroom and began to fix his hair. "Oh great.." He pulled out a strand of white hair. "Someday, Roy… Someday.." He sighed. He then began to listen to Gabriella's phone conversation.

"Ya. We had fun! Daddy and me went to the movies and let me watch Troy!!" Gabriella said a little more excitingly.

"Traitor…" He yelled back from the restroom. He quickly changes into his uniform pants and walked out and sat on a chair next to Gabriella's side of the bed. He began to put on his black boots.

"Daddy…mommy said that when she gets home, she's going to kill you…" Gabriella said in a tattle-tell voice.

Roy smiled. "Tell her that she won't get near me in a thousand miles."

Gabriella put the phone back in her little ear. "Dad said that you won't get near him in a thousand miles…."

Roy chuckled and began to put on his uniform jacket. "Mommy said, 'You'll just see about that'" Gabriella said.

Roy straightened his jacket and sighed. "Hand me the phone Gabe.." Gabriella obediently handed the phone to her father. He put the phone on his shoulder to his ear so he could tie his boots. "Look, Riza, I'm the one who kicks butt around here, so there's no way you can get near me."

Gabriella could here her mom's voice on the phone a yard a way. Roy laughed again. "Gabriella, who would you think would win in a fight; me or you're slow, helpless, mom?"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Riza pouted over the phone.

"Hmmm…" Gabe pondered for a moment. "You daddy!! You can shoot fire out of you're gloves!!" She pointed out.

"See? I told you!" Roy said triumphantly. "Gabe, say that to mommy." He put the phone on Gabe's ear.

"I think daddy would win cause he shoots fire out of his gloves!!!"

"Ya, honny, but did you ever know that the fire goes over his head?"

Roy snatched the phone back to his ear. "Okay, listen Riza.. I gotta go to work so I'll meet you there okay? …………… Ya, love you… bye.." He hung up and began to head out the door.

"Daddy! Can I go to work with you today!? I want to see you fight the bad guys!" Gabriella said pleadingly.

Roy stopped right when he was going to put his foot out the door. "Hmmm…." He said scratching his chin with a smirk on his face.

"Pleeeaaasseee???" Gabriella said. "I've gotten good grades at school and I fed the dog each day and I always kept my room clean and—"

"Okay, okay.." Roy said. "But if you want to go to work with me today, you gotta do something for me.."

"What is it, daddy?" She cocked her head sideways.

Roy pointed to his cheek. "You gotta give me a kiss on the cheek, 'kay?"

Gabriella giggled and gave a light kiss on Roy's cheek. They then went into the kitchen.

"Gabe, I don't have time to make breakfast so you're going to have to eat a pop tart and a granola bar okay?" He said while searching through the cupboards. He then turned to Gabriella and raised a brow. "Uhm…"

Roy took down the Pop Tarts and Granola box. "Why are you wearing my tennis shoes?"

"Because…" She said trying to ignore the subject.

"Because?"

"Because I lost my shoes…" Gabriella said sheepishly.

"Did you check everywhere?"

"Yes.."

"Even the closet?"

"Yes.."

Roy dug into his pocket. "I wonder why this is in here…" He took out Gabriella's small pair of shoes. He smirked.

"Daddy!!!" Gabriella took off her dad's tennis shoes and put on her small little pair of shoes.

"Ready?" Roy handed her a granola bar and a pop tart. "Yup!" Gabriella chirped.

Roy nodded and they both headed out the door.

AN: Isnt that cute in a way? Yeah… Roy and Riza's personality was off course so please.. don't flame me!!! OO


	2. Work

Jaz: Before we start the next chapter…. I shall dedicate this to 's authoress. Xokiraluver69…. For being the first kind review!!!

KiraLuver: You love me! You really love me!

Breda: How come you're not dedicating this to me?

Jaz:O.o Uhm… back to the story…

Breda: HEY!! Tell me first!! TEELLL MEEE!!!!!!

Oo.oO

Family

Chapter 2: Work

Roy waited patiently with his hands in his pockets on the sidewalk while Gabriella was acting giddy and joyful… Ah yes, the youthful.

At the farthest part on the street, Roy could see their ride coming. "Here he comes…" He announced. Gabriella jumped up and down cheering. "Hooray! We're going to daddy's work! We're going to daddy's work!" She sang happily.

Roy smiled. He never knew being a parent changed him so much.

Suddenly, the car stopped right in front of the two. Havoc jumped out and opened the door for them. "Hop on.." He said saluting with one hand and a cig in another. Roy nodded and went into the car. Gabriella tugged on Havoc's shirt. "Can I go in the front and drive with you Uncle John?"

John looked at Roy over his shoulder waiting for any sign of reply.

Roy nodded.

"You're dad says it's okay.." Havoc said to Gabriella.

"Yaaay!!!"

Havoc opened the door for Gabriella to sit at the front. She moved her short and scrawny legs to sit on the seat. Once she got settled, she put on her seatbelt.

"Alright, let's go…" Havoc shut the door and went in his driver's seat and drove away.

"Vrroooom!! Vroooom!!!" Gabriella said acting like she was at the driving wheel. John laughed. "Boy, you're kid's something else, isn't she?"

"Yeah.. one and only.." Roy replied.

"You gotta give me girl tips one day…" Havoc said.

Roy laughed.

It was eerily quiet in Roy's office. Roy, Riza, and Havoc were doing paperwork while Gabriella was drawing some pictures with her crayola crayons.

Then, Bradley came in with his eye patch and that never-ending smile. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and saluted him. Even Gabriella stood and saluted.

Bradley couldn't resist to laugh. "Stand down.." He said with a slight nod. Everyone put their hands down but Gabriella was still saluting. "Gabe, when he says 'Stand down' you can stop saluting.." Havoc whispered in Gabe's ear. "Oh.." She sat back down and continued to color.

"You're daughter will become a fine military member someday Kernal and First Lietenant…" Said Fuhrer.

"Thank you, sir," They both said in unison.

"Anyway, sir, is their anything you need..?" Roy said out of the blue.

"I just came to say that our top alchemist students are ready for their final test… if you know what I mean…"

"Yes, sir," Roy said saluting.

Bradley nodded. "Very well then… I will meet you in 1800 hours in the field…" He left the office leaving everyone quiet.

"Well.." Roy said breaking the silence. "I better get going now…" Roy said walking towards the exit.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Gabriella said looking up from her drawing.

"Well—"

"Daddy is going to do some personal business…" Riza explained to Gabriella. She then turned to Roy and smiled. "Isn't that right..?"

"Right.." Roy said. "And are you—"

"And yes.. I will finish the paperwork.." Riza finished his comment.

"You're too perfect," He then walked out waving behind his back and closed the door.

It was quiet, again.

"Sooo…" Havoc said while filling out some forms. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Gabey?"

"I wanna be an Alchemist, like Daddy!" Gabriella said proudly.

"She loves her father very much.." Riza said to Havoc. "Roy and I would die if anything would happen to her.."

"I could tell.." John said switching his cig on the other side of his mouth.

_Dog of the military, eh? She has no idea what she's talking about… _John thought to himself.

"Hellooo everybody!" Armstrong said on the microphone. "Welcome to the battle arena where our top military student will perform her last test!!! She must defeat the one.. and only.. FLAME ALCHEMIST!!"

The crowd went wild when hearing Roy's name, while he adjusted his gloves acting calm, cool, and collective.

"Wow… Roy really enjoys being in the spotlight…" Riza said.

"GO DADDY, GO!!!" Gabriella said cheering. Roy waved towards them.

"YAY!! DADDY WAVED TO US!!!" Gabriella said excitingly.

"If the student manages to defeat The Flame Alchemist, she will become one of the official lieutenants!!!" Armstrong ripped his shirt off and it landed somewhere randomly in the crowd and started to do some poses.

"I still can't believe we call him 'lieutenant"…." Farman muttered.

"Oh well.." Maria said with a slight smile on her face.

Fuhrer just smiled.

"Anyway, let the battle commence!!!!!" Armstrong finally said.

The crowd cheered. Roy stood in his remaining spot ready to scan her every move. "Think you can beat me?" Roy said.

"You bet!" She put her two hands on the ground and created a giant metal rod without a transmutation circle.

"Well, whaddya know…" Roy said looking at her creation amusingly.

"Amazing.. she combined all the metal particles in the dirt to make a rod.." Fury said in amazement. "She could be a tough one.."

The student lunged towards Roy swinging her rod at him. Roy ducked down to avoid her horizantal swing. Then she did an overhead swing at Roy. With his darn-good reflexes, he caught the metal rod.

"DADDY! YOU COULD DO IT!!!" Gabriella said cheering from across the arena.

"You hear that? That's my daughter cheering for me.." Roy said almost in a whisper trying to hold the rod.

"Enough talk… We must fight!" The Student replied coldly like a robot.

"Whatever you say.." Roy smirked. He managed to push the student a few yards away from him. Then, he snapped his fingers letting a giant blaze of fire shooting directly at the student. The student started to block the infernal blaze with her rod.

"Is that all you can do..?" She said.

"You'll see…"

Suddenly, the rod started glowing red and her hands started steaming. "AAAAAAHHH!!!" She immediately dropped her melting metal rod on he ground. She franticly tried to cool down her fingers.

Roy started running towards the student. "It's not finished yet.." He then dashed past her as he punched her in the stomach. As soon as stopped, seconds later, the student fell to the ground.

The crowd went wild.

"Yay! Go, daddy, GO!!" Gabriella cheered over and over. Riza smiled.

Roy looked around and smiled. _I wonder if I'll get a promotion from this…._

Oo.oO

Jaz: Weird ending.. I know… but.. HEY!! YOU NEEDED AN UPDATE RIGHT!? O.o

Breda: Why aren't you dedicating this to me? WHHHYYYY?? :'(

Jaz: KiraLuver.. shall you do the honors?

KiraLuver: YAY!! (sends evil swarms of butterflies at Breda)

Breda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!


	3. Alchemist Apprentice

Jaz: aaah… what a wonderful day… (watches Breda getting attacked by Butterflies back and forth)

Al: Excuse me, why are you abusing these wonderful animals…?

Jaz: Are the animals being abused or is the abusement from the animals?

Al: Huh?

Jaz: Get em' Black Hayate!

Black Hayate: (pees on Al)

Al: IM RuSTING!! IM RUSTING!!!!!

Oo.oO

Family

Chapter 3: Alchemist Apprentice

"I can't believe it…" Roy said reading the letter over and over again. "Fuhrer is sending us on a cruise in honor of my promotion!!"

Riza nearly gagged on her coffee. "What?"

"I'm getting promoted!!!" Roy repeated again almost jumping up and down in his seat.

Riza cleared her throat. "Are you joking?" She took the letter and skimmed through it. "Wow… And he's paying for our tickets… and the cruise is on Sunday… 3 days from now!?"

Roy took a can of pistachios in the middle of the dining room table and started stuffing a handful in his mouth. "This will be Gabriella's first cruise ship ride. This'll be some experience…"

Riza snatched the can of pistachios. "I'm making dinner you know!!"

Roy sweat dropped. He then felt a tug on his sleeve. "Hmm?" He turned and saw Gabriella. "What is it?"

"Daddy! I learned how to do it! I learned how to snap my fingers!!" Gabriella said as she snapped her fingers several times.

Riza quirked an eyebrow.

Roy smirked and whispered in Gabe's ear. "Put on you're jacket and boots and meet me in the backyard.."

Gabe giggled and ran off.

"Is there…. Something I'm missing…?" Riza said cocking her head.

"It's nothing.. Just a father-daughter thing…" He then got up and left the dining room.

Riza shrugged and continued sorting through her paperwork.

Roy opened the sliding door and stepped outside the backyard. He put down several cans on the floor and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, help me set these targets up…" He said stretching his back.

Gabriella and Roy set the cans 5 inches apart in a nice row.

"All done!" Gabriella chirped.

Roy dug into his pocket and took out a pair of his special alchemy gloves with the fire transmutation circle sewed on it. "Put these on.."

Gabriella put the gloves on.. and saw the glove finger tips sticking out. "Daddy, it doesn't fit me…" Gabriella said in a whiny tone with a frown.

Roy smiled patiently. "You'll grow into them… but it'll have to do…" He then turned to the straight aligned cans. "Now, aim you're hand at one of the cans…."

Gabriella held out her hand that pointed to the middle can. "Like this, daddy?"

Roy nodded. "Right. Now snap you're fingers directly at you're target…"

Gabriella squinted trying to concentrate with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. She then snapped her fingers but only made a little spark that barely reached the can. "Ooh…" Gabriella whimpered. "I'll never be as good as daddy…"

"That's okay.. you just need to try again and practice…" Roy said reassuringly. "Now try again, but this time, snap you're fingers harder.."

Gabriella squinted harder and gritted her teeth. She then snapped a bit harder and a little fire ball shot out and knocked a can over.

Gabe beamed. "I did it!!!!"

Roy smiled. "You sure did…" He turned to Gabe. "Wanna practice more?"

Gabe nodded slightly. "YOU BET!"

And from the bedroom window, Riza watched them with a worried look on her face.

Oo.oO

Jaz: Wow. That was short!

Ed: STOP CALLING ME SHORT!

Jaz: I didn't call you short, midget-man..

Ed: Why—you..

JazEd: (fight in a cloud of smoke)

RnR


	4. Day Before Tomorrow

Jaz: I got a couple of reviews asking if Mustang was Kernal or Colonel. Well, thanks for seeing to my mistakes… He's suppose to be Colonel.. I accidently put Kernal… (Ya.. Ive only seen 3 episodes in the whole series… and I didn't think Kernal or Colonol would be a big of a difference….) I know.. Im a big loser am I?

And this story is too cute… I mean… waay too cute… (glares at hands) What have I created?! Anyway, luckily Im going to put some angst in it.. (ssh.. it's a secret!) .

And thanks for yur wonderful reviews!!! I love you people!! .

Oo.oO

Family

Chapter 4: Day before Tomorrow

Roy sat in bed flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. He yawned while covering his mouth with his hand.

Riza sat in bed next to him glaring at him. "How could you?" She said. The tone of her voice was like a piercing needle going under Roy's skin.

"What?" he said lazily, trying to hide his intimidated expression. He continued flipping through the channels with his eyes sucked on the tv.

"Roy! I know you're listening!" She said continued glaring.

"No seriously, what?"

Riza sighed. She snatched the remote and turned the tv off.

"Hey!"

"You're teaching Gabriella alchemy aren't you?!"

Roy cringed in an oops-she-found-out way. "What alchemy?" He said trying to not act suspicious.

Riza hit over his head with the remote.

"OW!" he rubbed his head.

"I saw you in the backyard with her from my bedroom window… don't lie to me.."

"Oooh… THAT alchemy…" Roy couldn't help but smirk.

"Didn't we have this talk before? I don't want my daughter running around using alchemy… she doesn't what power alchemy is capable of!! She could hurt someone… or herself…." Riza scolded.

"I'M the Flame Alchemist… she's learning alchemy from a pro…" Roy informed.

"But still… SHE'S 4 YEARS OLD!!!" Riza said almost yelling.

"Look, Riza, the military is getting a lot of friction from the public. Anytime, or maybe any minute, they could attack us… and family and friends along with it.." Roy said acting serious. "I want my daughter to defend herself… I care and love her just as much as you do… but this is for a good cause…. I don't want anything to happen to her…"

"But—still.."

"What happened if something happened to us? Like Hughes…. He died leaving his family unprotected… I want my children to be able to defend themselves when we're not around.."

Riza hesitated for a moment. "Let's just talk about it in the morning…" She dug into her covers and turned off the lamp.

It was dark and silent.

"Can I have my remote now?"

"No. Go to sleep."

It was 4 AM, and everyone was sleeping soundly… not a sound was heard.

"Daddy?" Gabriella was tapping softly on her dad's head holding a giant teddy bear. "Daddy?"

Roy grumbled as a reply.

"Daddy?"

Riza nudged him half-asleep. "Honey, you're daughter wants you…" She said hoarsely.

Roy sighed. "And these are the advantages when you're the only man in the house.." he mumbled and went back to sleep.

Riza kicked him off the bed.

"OW!" Roy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Daddy?" Gabriella whined again.

"What is it?"

"I had a bad dream…"

Roy cracked his neck and sighed. "Okay. I'll put you to sleep.."

Roy held her in a cradling position and walked to her bedroom. _Gawd she's getting heavy.._ he said eyes fighting not to close.

Roy then set her gently into her bed, and began to head for the door.

"Daddy?" Gabe said in her soft voice. "Could you stay here until I fall asleep..?"

Roy rolled his eyes, but who couldn't resist the cuteness.. I mean—the way she said it was irresistible.

"Fine…" He sat at the end of the bed reluctantly.

Five minutes passed..

"You're still awake?"

"Yeah."

Roy ruffled through his hair. "What did you dream about..?" He finally asked.

"I dreamed that we were on the cruise ship and some bad men came and burnt it…" Gabe explained reminiscing the dream. "And then, you drowned and mommy and I went away on a little boat."

Roy rubbed his temples. He knew he shouldn't have watched Titanic with her.

"Daddy…" Gabe said. "Are we going to drown on the cruise ship?"

Roy smiled. "Don't be silly… of course not!"

"okay.." Gabriella yawned and cuddled in her sheets. "Good night daddy.."

Oo.oO

Jaz: Cant. Stop. Eating. Pretzels!!! Pretzels. Make. Jaz. Hyper!!!

Fuery: SHES GONNA BLOOOW!!!!

Jaz: (explodes in atomic explosion form)


	5. Cruise Day!

Jasmine Answers You're Questions 

**1) **_Aren't you suppose to see beyond the gate to use alchemy without a transmutation circle?_

Jaz: What do you expect for someone who has seen 3 freakin episodes for the whole series!!! But yet again, ooops.. thanks for noticing that and telling me… even though I didn't quite get what you mean… ;; Well, anyway… maybe Gabriella is.. gifted with alchemy in blood?

**2) **_In the first chapter_, _You said that Gabriella has good grades in school.. and she's 4 years old…_

Jaz: Once again, oops… (sheesh.. people are so picky) Maybe her parents sent her to a very strict pre-school.. (you know her mom)…. XDDD

Anyway, need I remind you that I am the authoress… (the one who controls everything in the story) I can change the physics of science or make 22fish since it is MY fanfiction!!!

Jaz: Anyway, before we begin, I'd like to dedicate this chappy to Eitriarch for giving me a lot of happy reviews that inspired meeee!!! (pulls curtains and reveals Eitriarch in a chair)

Eitriarch: ::Blink, blink:: Where am I?

Jaz: ENJOY THE STORY!!!

Family

Chapter 5: Cruise Day!!!

It was the following day, and the Mustangs went on their cruise ship; The S.S. Maryflower (I couldn't think of a good cruise ship name). Ah yes, the ship was paradise: Arcades, a pool, all you can eat buffets, and beautiful weather. Roy wandered throughout the ship looking for the Fuhrer.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

Roy turned and saw Riza in a green cameo bathing suit with a skirt tied around her waist.

"I was looking for the Fuhrer.. he said that he would be on the ship. I wanted to discuss my promotion…" He said with a weak smile.

Riza clung on his arm. "But you're missing all the fun!!" She then rested her head on his arm. "The sunny day, the clear seas….. the comfy cabin beds…"

"First the nagging…. Now the seducement…" Roy laughed. "Are you pregnant?"

Riza frowned and tugged on his arm. "COME ON!"

XXXXXXX

So, Riza finally dragged Roy outside on the ship. "Where's Gracia?" He said trying to search through the ping-pong tables, sun-tanners, and shuffle-boarders.

"At the pool.." Answered Riza as she put on her shades and sat in a chair getting ready for a tan. Roy walked over at the edge of the pool. There were several kids swimming and people tanning along the pool, but no Gracia. "I don't see her…." He announced.

Suddenly, someone sneaked up behind him and pushed him in the pool.

"Waah—whoaaaah!!!"

_SPLASH!!!_

Seconds later, Roy reached the surface spitting out a fountain of pool water out of his mouth. "Bleh! SALT!"

"Ahahaahahaha!!"

Roy turned and saw Gracia in a bathing suit with a towel over her shoulders laughing hysterically on the edge of the pool.

"You know… sooner or later… I'm gonna get you back.." He muttered.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Gracia said through giggles. "AAAH!!!"

Roy started splashing back at Gracia from the pool. "H-hey! STOP!!" Gracia said through laughs. Then, he went under water and started swimming towards the edge. "Aah! THE SALT WENT INTO MY EYES!!" He growled as he reached the edge of the pool.

Gracia bent down and reached out a hand to Roy. "Here Roy, let me get you a hand…" She said with a smile.

Roy smirked. He grabbed her wrist and pulled Gracia back into the pool. "Waaaah!!!"

_Splash!_

Gracia fell in head-first into the water. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Roy laughed triumphantly. Gracia jumped up from the surface and splashed him directly in his face. "AAH!" Roy rubbed his eyes trying to get out the stinging salt.

After a while of splashing eachother, they climbed out of the pool.

"Have a nice trip?" Riza said sipping her fruit punch and putting the shades over her head. Gracia and Roy walked over to Riza. "Very funny.." He said.

Riza threw a towel at Roy who used it to ruffle his hair. "Thanks, Roy, for inviting Elicia and I on this cruise ship. I mean, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble.." Gracia said wrapping an extra towel around her waist. "I wish Maes was here.. he would've been really happy…"

Roy tried to give his best smile. _Man… why did she mention Hughes? _"I know.. You're a friend of the family. You've done so much.."

"Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Gracia said modestly nudging Roy's arm slightly.

"Hughes would've been proud to see Elicia all grown up…" Roy said to himself. Then, he looked around. "Where is Gabe and Elicia anyway?"

Finally, a little blonde girl with glasses who was as tall up to Roy's chest shoved a certificate in his face. "SUUURRPRISSE!!!" She sang.

"Elicia, stop it, I think Uncle Roy has seen enough of you're certificates already…" Gracia said softly.

Elicia embraced her certificate. "But moooom, I made it to the honor roll… how could I **not **be proud?" The 10-yr old shoved it back to Roy's face. "Isn't it wonderful? DOESN'T MY CERTIFICATE LOOK FABULOUS!!!??"

"Yeah.. it is.. You're a very smart girl indeed…" Roy said giving her a weird look as he lowered the certificate away from his face.

Then, Gabriella jumped on Roy's back with a life vest on. "DADDY!!! You and mommy said you'd help me learn how to swim!!!" Gabriella whined.

"We will… just give us a moment—" And something caught Roy's eye. A suspicious looking man started walking around trying to make sure he wasn't noticed and then he walked away.

"……." Roy stared off in deep thought.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Riza said looking up at him while she was putting sun-tan lotion on.

Roy' s expression became serious. "…….."

"Roy? Roy?"

"…………"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!!!" Riza yelled directly in his ear.

It was late at night and the ship was swaying back and forth, left to right, side to side (you get the point now.. --;) Roy and Riza slept uncomfortably in a puny cabin bed in their own private humble yet cozy cabin. In the cabin next door, Gabriella slept with her 'Aunt Gracia' and "Cousin Elicia'.

"uuugghh.. grrlll…" Riza started to stir and grumble in her sleep. Roy remained still and silent (What a deep sleeper! ;) "Grrl…. Uuughh.." She grumbled again. After moments later of tossing and turning, she sprang up from her bed."Ooooh!" She groaned (as in going-to-vomet). A second later, Roy jumped up all of the sudden from his sleep. "PUSH! PUSH RIZA PUSH!" he yelled. After he woke up from being half-sleep, he realized that Riza didn't look very well. "Uuh.. honey?"

"I think…" She groaned. "I just realized that lobster and sea-sickness pills don't mix—" The more she talked, the more her voice became squeakier.

Roy started to look freaked out. "Uuh…" Is what all he could say.

Finally, before Riza could barf all over the sheets, she ran to the restroom like Sonic the Hedgehog… extremely constipated. All Roy could here from the restroom was vomiting sounds. He sweat dropped.

He then looked over at the side table with his Invitation and opened-up envelope. He grew a smile. "Tomorrow's the day.."

Roy: Tomorrow's the day!? THE DAY 4 WHAT!? (starts freaking out)

Jaz: Yur promotion stupid…

Roy: Am I going to be Fuhrer!? (jumps up and down)

Jaz: (chuckles mischeviously) We'll see…. (sees Etriarch) Will you do the honors?

Eitriarch: YAY! (sends forth evil army of fluffy cute bunnies at Roy)

Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!! (runs off to yonder)

Jaz: RnR


	6. Fate Prt 1

Jaz: Muahahaha! Oh my gosh! I'm getting more reviews like never before!! XDDD Keep it up and I'll finish this story in NO TIME!!! :D Anyway, last chapter with the whole Riza Getting Constipated… I got that from The Cosby Show.. just for the record… ; OH! And I'd like to thank one of my loyalest reviewers!!

Azzie: :D

Jaz: NO!! Stop!

Azzie: :D

Jaz: Seriously!!

Azzie: :D

Jaz: No wait—

Azzie: :D

Jaz: AAAAAAAAHH!! (runs off into the distance)

Azzie: I love sugar! :D

Oo.oO

Chapter 6: Fate Prt. 1

Today was the big day. Roy was getting promoted!

"Gabriella, sweety, get ready! Daddy's important dinner starts less than an hour!" Riza said running back and forth hastily around the cabin trying to make preparations.

"……" Gabriella continued to stare at the plate of cookies sitting on the desk.

"Gabriella, put on you're sandals!" Riza started fixing her hair. Today, she wore it down. She was wearing a sparkly blue dress with sapphire earings.

Gabriella made no reply and was almost literally hypnotized to the plate of cookies.

Riza stopped and looked over at Gabe. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned to her mother giving her an innocent look. "Mommy, can I have a cookie?"

Riza kneeled down and straightened Gabe's dress collar. She gave her a small smile. "Sorry, sweety, not right now.."

Gabe began to tear up. Riza whiped her tears away softly with her wrist. "Now, now, Gabriella, you can have a cookie AFTER dinner.."

Finally, Roy walked out of the bathroom with the usual military uniform on. From inside the bathroom, the mirrors and glass were all fogged up and steam seeped out into the cabin. You can tell he took a shower. He started to ruffle his hair with a towel.

"Roy! This is a dinner party, not a ceremony!" Riza scolded. Roy shrugged.

"I'm the main event, I have to stand out. Besides.. I wanna see what my new badge would look like on my uniform jacket.."

Riza rolled her eyes. Roy took a cookie from the plate, and looked at Gabe. Tears swelled up Gabe's little face.

"Mom didn't give you a cookie, eh?"

Gabe nodded. Roy handed her the remaining cookie in his hand and took another one. Gabriella gave the most happiest smile no one has ever seen and ran off.

"Roy! Those are for the Fuhrer after the dinner!" Riza shouted. "And Gabe didn't eat dinner!!"

"Sheesh, could you be any louder?" Roy laughed. "Besides… it's just **one little cookie** which is **no big deal**." Roy glanced at his cookie and took a bite out of it. "Oops.. correction.. I meant two."

Riza frowned. "You don't take me seriously anymore!!"

Roy shrugged and smiled. "What's not to? You're like the—uuh—Wicked Witch of the West.."

Riza glared. "What did you say?"

Gabe laughed. She enjoyed watching her parents argue.

"Wicked Witch of the West.." Roy repeated slowly glaring back. The look in his eyes showed no fear.

Suddenly, Riza tackled Roy on the bed and started beating him up with a pillow, as Gabriella cheered from the side.

"Take—_Wam!_ –That --_Bam! _—BACK!" Riza said wacking the pillow on poor Roy's head.

"You wanna play rough, eh?"

Roy pushed Riza off him and pinned her to the wall across the bed.

"SO, we're playing sumo?" Riza smirked. "I have you know that I was the unbeatable champed when I was young!"

"Ya.." Roy laughed. "In Pittsburg!"

Riza pushed Roy to the middle of the cabin but Roy resisted for her to push him any further.

Gabriella continued to cheer and laugh on the side.

They continued to push eachother to the opposite side of the room, but their strength was equally matched.

"You know, **1st Lieutenant**, I was expecting more from a woman!" Roy commented.

"There's one thing you should learn about women, **Colonel**," Riza replied. "They're veeery unpredictable.."

"??"

Riza kicked Roy in the shin, with her high heel, and successfully managed to push Roy back onto the bed.

"Oow! S-screw you!" Roy cursed under his breath clutching his shin.

"Yaay!" Gabe cheered.

Riza smiled triumphantly, until she heard a sudden knock on the door. She opened it and saw Gracia.

"Hello, Gracia," Riza greeted.

"Hi Riza!" Gracia smiled. She was wearing a silky black dress with white gloves and she accessorized herself with a pearl necklace and earings. Her mouth stood out with red lipstick.

"You look wonderful.." Riza commented looking at her dress in awe.

"Thanks, but it's nothing compared to you're dress.." Gracia replied.

Riza smiled.

"Anyway, since we have an hour left before the party, Elicia and I were going to look at the souvenirs. We wanted to know whether or not Gabriella would join us."

Before Riza could reply an answer, Gabriella ran right next to Gabe.

"Can I, Mommy? PLEEEEEEEEEAAASE!!??" Gabe continued to say please until Riza said. "Fine, go ahead, but stay close next to Aunty, okay?"

Gabe squealed and ran off with Elicia and Gracia. As soon, as they were out of sight, Riza closed the door. She went over back to the bed to go see Roy.

"Why the heck did you kick me in the shin?" Roy said still rubbing it.

Riza embraced Roy's body. "Because women are unpredictable.."

"So I see…" Roy scanned Riza's dress. "My, my, Mrs. Hawkeye, you look awfully beautiful in that dress…"

**(FLUFF ALERT!!)**

"It's Mrs. Mustang now," Riza rested her head on his arm.

"Ya know.. you'd look a lot better with a miniskirt." Roy grew a smile.

"You want me to wear a miniskirt?"

Roy nodded.

Riza chuckled. "That will never happen… EVER.."

Roy's smile faded and Riza got up from the bed.

"You know, ever since we married and Gabe came along, you've been a nag.." Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

Riza smiled. "That's because ever since we married, you started to become a slob.."

"Then, why am I getting promoted?" Roy took her hand and started kissing it, working his way up to her neck. (like the Mr. Aadams from the Aadams Family Show? O-O;;)

"hmm.." Riza closed her eyes as Roy started kissing her neck. Moments later, she pushed Roy away. "Nononono… we can't, not right now.."

Roy grabbed her wrist. "We have an hour left.." He pulled her over closer to him, so close, she could feel his breath.

"Weell…" She smirked. "I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt…"

Their two lips moved slowly closer, and closer.. so close that they could almost touch eachother until…

**(FLUFF ENDED!)**

_Knock! Knock!_

They stopped. Roy rested his face on Riza's shoulder. "Oh gawsh.." He said in a muffled voice. He slipped away from Riza's embrace and started storming to the door. "No, privacy, WHATSOEVER!"

Roy opened the door. "Now wha—wha—wha—" Roy stammered. "F-fuhrer?! U-uh.. SIR!" He stood up taller and saluted.

Bradley nodded and still had that stupid smile on his face."Stand down.."

Roy lowered his hand and straightened his posture.

"May I…. Come in?" Bradley asked.

"Uuh.. of course, sir!" Roy leaned closer to the doorframe to let Bradley come in.

"Hello, First Lieutenant.."

Riza looked up from adjusting her high-heel. "Gah! S-sir!" She quickly straightened herself and stood up in a broad position to salute him, but she tripped and fell back, sitting on the bed.

"Please excuse my wife, sir. You see, ever since we've married, she's been a total clutz lately. And I try SO HARD to prevent her from these things…" Roy whispered in the Fuhrer's ear.

Bradley cracked up.

Riza heard that comment and glared at Roy.

Roy shrugged and smirked.

Riza stood up and straightened her dress. "Sir, what brings you to our cabin?"

"Weell… I was wondering where you're daughter was.. you see.. it seems that I was unaware that you're daughter's birthday was shortly a while ago.. and.. well.. I wanted to give her a late-birthday gift…" Bradley explained.

Roy looked quite shocked.

"Sir, that's quite generous of you, but you didn't have to go through all the trouble.." Riza said.

"Nonsense! She's the The Colonel's and 1st Lieutenants daughter!! One of my best members of the military! And you say I can't give her a parting gift?" Bradley laughed.

"Well.. uhm.." Riza interrupted Roy.

"If you're looking for her, she went with a friend of ours to the souvenir shop on the 5th floor." Riza informed.

_Excellent.. _"Well, thank you! I hope I wasn't interrupting a conversation of some sort.."

"No, sir, not at all.." Riza said.

Roy coughed.

"Goodbye.."

Right when Bradley was out of sight, Roy closed the door. "Hmm.. since when does Fuhrer care about our daughter's birthday?" Roy scratched his head.

Riza threw a shoe at him. "Ow! Now what?"

"Don't act stupid! You tried to embarrass me in front of the Fuhrer!" Riza hissed. "After all that hard work of perfect-attendance, good mission reports, and perfect behaviour.. you decide to ruin my record?!"

Roy frowned. "You're overreacting! Bradley and I know I was only joking… Sheesh! Big deal! Get a hold of yourself. You act like when everything's bad, the world is going to collapse…"

"Because I'm not reckless like YOU!" Riza stormed into the restroom and locked the door.

Roy sighed. "Women.." He muttered exasperatingly.

Bradley walked casually through the halls, and stopped directly next to the Janitor's closet. He looked around making sure no one was watching, and sneakily went inside the closet.

"Do you know where the girl is?" A thug inside the closet asked Bradley lighting his cigarette.

Bradley smirked. "'Course I do! Mustang and Hawkeye are so stupid! They saw my disguise right through me!"

"Whatever…" The thug exhaled the cigarette smoke. "What next, boss?"

Bradley morphed into a young man with long black hair and a headband. He had a black sleeveless top that showed his stomach (making him look like a girl), and wore tight black capris. His name was Envy. "Time for Phase 3…"

"Ooh! Hey, mom, look at this one!!" Elicia held up a giant seashell from the shelf. Gracia took a closer look at it. "Wow. It's so beautiful!"

"I'm gonna give it to my friend, Shang! He'll love it a lot and—"

"Elicia, relax before you—"

Elicia dropped the shell and it scattered across the floor.

"Drop it…" Gracia finished.

"Oopsie.." Elicia looked at the broken parts of the shell on the floor.

"YOU!" A man, otherwise known as the clerk, stormed to the two young ladies. "YOU BROKE SHELL! YOU PAY!" The man obviously sounded very foreign due to his lack of fluency in English.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. How much?" Gracia looked a bit shocked at the man's attitude towards her.

"YOU BROKE SHELL! YOU PAY!" The man repeated pointing his finger directly at the two.

"I don't think you understand.." Gracia tried to speak more slowly. "How- much- was- shell?"

"YOU BROKE SHELL! YOU PAAY!!" The man shouted again. He started yelling at them in Chinese.

While, Elicia and Gracia had to deal with their own problems, Gabriella was looking at the stuffed animals. "Oooh! Look! A pony!"

A little boy walked up to her. "I know where you can get a real pony.. Just come with me and I'll show you."

Gabriella gave a shy smile. "Sorry. I don't go with strangers… my daddy told me."

The little boy frowned. "But I'm only one little boy! What harm can a little boy like me do?"

Gabriella pondered a bit. "Weell… I guess you do make a point.." she smiled. "Take me to the pony!!!"

The little boy smiled. "Come,"

Oo.oO

Roy: WTF? I wanna see what happens to my little girl..

Jaz: Well, anyhoo, I stopped here to make it more heart-throbbing and exciting!! You just can't wait to see what happens next!!! . And besides… I really didn't feel like writing much today! XDD And anyway.. about the fluff… well… I JUST FELT LIKE IT!!! XDD Anyway, if you can stand Yiao.. YOU CAN STAND FLUFF!!!


	7. Fate Prt 2

Jaz: Muahahah! Finally! The end of Prt. 2!! Sorry it took me so long… it's 17 pages long… And by the by, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lluvia! Shes been piling reviews on me since Chappy 1!! XDD

Lluvia: (comes along and dumps a truckload of reviews on Jazs head)

Jaz: Uhm…. Okay.. Anyway.. we have a question from one of our reviewers!! :D

Eitriarch: (taps Microphone) IS this thing on? Uhm.. okay… (ahem) Hi, Jaz.. I was just wondering, do you write this out first or do you just type it up?

Jaz: very good question! I never had anyone ask about my writing methods.. Anyway, when before I write a story, I like to daydream it and come up with ideas from my head! Then, if I have the inspiration, I just type it on computer for whatevr comes up on my mind.. (I don't like to write my ideas on paper) Sometimes, if I know that I won't be near my computer for a long time, I'll write it on paper and copy it down when I get to my computer… Thank you for you're kind questions, Eitriarch, and thanks so much for you're reviews!! - Be free to ask more!

Eitriarch: Cool……. LETS DANCE!

(Lluvia, Jaz, and Eitriarch start dancing disco)

Oo.oO

Family

Chapter 7: Fate Prt.2

Gabriella followed the mysterious little boy through the crowd.

"Are we close to the pony?" Gabriella asked trying to catch up with boy, who was holding her wrist.

"Almost.." He said patiently.

Finally, they made it to a narrow passage-way with a dead-end. "Hey! There's no ponies here!" Gabe said aloud.

Then, a harsh older voice muttered behind her."Stupid kid… probably got it from you're old man.."

Gabriella turned around and saw Envy with a reckless smile. Before she could scream her lungs out, Envy put a cloth with sleeping alcohol in it over her mouth. She fell uncouncious immediately.

"Hehehe," Envy snickered. "That'll shut you up in a while.."He tied the little girl in rope and tied a cloth around her mouth so she wouldn't talk. He then stuffed her in a bag and put it in the Janitor's Cart.

One of his thugs came in a Janitor disguise and pushed the cart away.

"Muaha! I love this job!" Envy smirked. "Now… to take care of some unfinished business.." He morphed into the EXACT replica of Gabriella.

"Phew.. That was a close one.." Gracia said.

"Luckily he didn't call security.." Elicia muttered.

Gracia looked inside her small purse. "Oh dear, it seems paying for that shell may have drained all my spending money.. and there's no bank in sight."

"Whatever.." Elicia picked up a shiny glass ball and looked at it at awe. Gracia snatched it and put it back. She glared at the 10-year old.

"Aunty?"

Gracia looked down and saw Gabriella, the fake one. She gave a sweet smile. "Hello, sweety, did you need anything?"

"Can I go back to see mommy?"

Gracia smiled. "Sure!" She looked over at Elicia waiting for her to walk her back to her room.

Fake Gabriella said, "May I go alone?"

_She wants to act all grown up… how cute! _"Uuh.. sure!" Gracia said.

Fake Gabriella smiled and walked out of the Souvenir shop. Gracia whispered in Elicia's ear. "Make sure Gabriella doesn't get hurt…"

Elicia nodded and walked out moments behind Imposter Gabriella. She followed the 'Imposter' through the narrow cabin halls. She then noticed that the 'imposter' passed her own cabin and continued down the hall.

"She passed her own cabin.." Elicia muttered. "HEY! GABE! You're cabin is right here!"

Imposter Gabe made no reply and made a right to another corrider. Elicia shrugged and caught up with Gabe. She put her hand on the 'imposter's' shoulder to make her stop. "Gabe, did you hear me? I told you that you passed you're cabin.." Elicia said.

Fake Gabriella turned to Elicia with an evil smirk, Elicia flinched at the evil look in her eyes. "You should've let me walk to my cabin, alone!" She then morphed to the more taller figure, Envy. Envy smirked evilly.

Elicia screeched and tried to run away from the opposite direction, but bumped into a bunch of big muscular thugs.

"Take her away, boys!" Envy demanded almost enjoying it. The men reached their hands out to Elicia, but she kicked one in the shin and the other in the (ahem).

She started running for her life through the halls. "GET HER YOU FOOLS, BEFORE SHE REVEALS OUR PLAN!" Envy demanded. The thugs ran after Elicia through the halls, she was so scared, she couldn't even scream. She then went into the emergency stairway and shut the door behind her. She started rushing up the stairs. The thugs behind her knocked the door down and started rushing up the stairs after her.

Elicia ran through the nearest door and continued to run down the halls. _I gotta hide! _She then rushed into the little girls room. The men stopped in front of the door. "Uuuuh.. Bob, you go in first." Suggested one of the thugs.

"No way! Y-you go in!" The other one retorted.

"But, you're the bigger one." Said the first thug.

Elicia leaned on the bathroom entrance door. "I-I need to find a place to hide before those thugs get to me!!" She said catching her breath. She then glanced at an air vent. Elicia smirked.

"Okay, on my count… we go in the girl's room together!"

"But I don't know how to count.."

The thug hit the other one over the head. "Ready? On my count.. 1… 2… 3.."

The two thugs busted in the women's restroom. "heey! This isn't so bad!" Said the second thug.

"Dang it! Where'd that pipsqueak go to?" Said the thug.

"Who cares… she's gone now.." The two thugs shrugged and returned back to Envy.

Meanwhile in the air vent..

"Its—so—dusty.." Elicia started to cough. "I better go warn the others without being seen.. AND FIND GABRIELLA!" Elicia started to crawl through the narrow air vent. She snickered to herself. "What a classic escape!"

Roy paced left and right. Today was the big night, he was getting promoted. And by how grand it was, and all, he'd probably think he'd be promoted as Fuhrer. "Calm, cool, collective.. Be calm, cool, collective.." Roy repeated the words over and over again to himself to calm his beating heart. "Calm, cool, collective.. Be calm, cool, collective.."

Riza walked over to him watching him pace left to right. "Roy?"

"Aah!"Roy swirled around and saw Riza in her beautiful blue dress. "Oh, gosh.. it's you.."

Roy took a moment to catch his breath and to let his fast-beating heart slow down.

"Calm, cool, and collective, eh?" Riza smiled.

Roy blushed. "Yeah.. whatever.."

Riza walked over to straighten his collar. "You know.. you getting promoted and all is making me very proud. I think you deserve this promotion, especially all the good you've done." She looked up at Roy. "Just think… 'Fuhrer Mustang of Central'!"

Roy smirked and rubbed his chin. "Heh.. I like the sound of that one.." His smile faded. "I'm so excited, Riza… it's so hard to explain… If I get anymore excited… I could die of a heart attack!"

"We wouldn't want that would we?"

"Uhm.. excuse me, Mister Colonel Mustang, sir?"

Roy and Riza turned and saw a young waitress, quite shy of his presence. "The award ceremony will be starting shortly; three minutes."

"Great!"

The waitress turned around and walked away. Roy grew a smile. Riza hit him over the head. "Would you please stop looking at the waitress' mini-skirt?" Riza harshly whispered.

"I wasn't staring at her mini-skirt! I was staring at her apron! I swear!" Roy said defensively.

"Riiight.."

"I'm serious!"

Riza backed away slowly. "Well.. I guess I have to go. I wish you luck, **Colonel**."

Roy grinned. "I'll see you shortly after, **1st Lieutenant Hawkeye**."

**(Slight Fluff Warning!)**

Riza smiled. "I told you, It's Mustang now.." She then passionately kissed Roy. (AN: XDDD) Roy slowly slipped away from the kiss after a couple of minutes. He gave Riza a dumbfounded expression. "Wow!" Roy said quite astonished. "We could've done that an hour ago!"

Riza smiled and whispered in his ear. "We could do it again, afterwards."

Roy grinned. "I like the sound of that.."

**(Fluff ended!!)**

"Mustang.."

Roy turned and saluted sternly to Bradley. "Sir."

Bradley nodded. "It is time.."

Riza stood in the middle of the crowd holding her champagne in her hand. She probably was just as nervous as Roy was. She looked up on the stage waiting to give Roy's final promotion.

"Riza.." Gracia stood next to Riza quite concerned holding a glass of champagne as well. "Have you seen, Elicia?"

Riza looked surprised. "No. I thought she was with you."

Gracia shook her head. "She said she'd walk Gabriella over to her cabin.."

"Gabriella? I haven't seen her since you took her to the souvenirs."

Gracia looked upset. "Oh, dear.."

Riza frowned. "Something isn't right… We should go find the—"

"Ladies and gentlemen… May I have you're attention, please."

The attention went towards the stage with Bradley on a microphone and Roy standing on the opposite side. He tried to look as serious as possible, but his heart beating tried to hold him back. He felt like having a nervous break down.

"Let me announce why we're all here tonight… why we're having this very special gathering.." Bradley glanced over to Roy.

Roy flinched. _Don't have a break down, Roy… You're too close to sweet victory.._

"Now, let me tell you a story about this young boy…" Bradley started.

_Oh, gawd, could you please get it over with?_

"Now.. it all started back in the Ishbar war…"

"….Riza.. what are we going to do about the kids…? If we stay here any longer… who knows what will happen to the kids.." Gracia whispered in Riza's ear.

Riza thought hard, hearing Bradley's voice intently. After hesitating for a few moments, she finally said, "Let's find the kids.."

Roy sighed a little bit, but only just a bit so no one could see or hear him sigh. _I don't know why in big promotions like these, why do they start with they're whole life-story…_ He then searched through the crowd looking for Riza, Gabe, Gracia, and Elicia. He then saw Riza waving her hand left to right.

Roy lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Riza signaled to the door and gestured she would be right back in a minute.

Roy started to look confused. He felt like scratching his head, but that would ruin his manly posture.

".. and that's how he became the Flame Alchemist.." continued Bradley in his boring speech.

Riza and Gracia sneaked through the crowd to get to the room exit, but was blocked by big muscular men. "Sorry, ma'ams. I'm afraid you cannot exit until the end of the speech.."

"Out of respect.." Said the other one.

Riza glanced at all the following exits of the room. Each Exit was guarded by guards. "Hmm… strange.. It's almost like they want to make us stay in here for something…"

"And I—King Bradley— In honor of the military and of swear of the Military's motto.."

Here it comes… the big finale… 

".. Dub thee Colonel Roy Mustang.."

This is it… this is going to change my life forever.. 

"..to be.."

Roy shutted his eyes. _Here it comes…_

Bradley took out a gun and aimed it at Roy's head. "BLASTED TO BITS!" He loaded his gun.

Roy opened his eyes. "Wuh?"

Everyone gasped.

"It's a scheme!" Riza shouted.

"What the--? This can't be happening!" Roy frowned. "You're not the Fuhrer!"

"Take a good guess.." Bradley smirked.

Roy looked deep into Bradley's eyes… (ahem) I ment EYE. "ENVY!"

Bradley morphed to Envy, his true identity. "Surprise, Kernal Mustard! Happy to see me?"

"One, what are you doing? Two, IT'S MUSTANG, NOT MUSTARD!"

"Kernal Mustard, Mustang, Quaker Oaks! WHO CARES!" Envy leered. "All that matters is that you fell for my trap! Ha! I thought I knew better than you Mustard—"

"MUSTANG!"

"Whatever! Anyway, I knew my ingenious plans would work! You NEVER back down from a promotion!!" Envy snickered.

Envy was close to pulling the trigger. "Now stand still.. this won't hurt a bit…"

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Roy's face. He suddenly heard a sudden ricchochet, and Envy dropped his gun clutching his hand in pain. Roy turned. It was Riza still aiming her gun.

"That's far enough, Envy.." She said.

The leading thug slapped one of his thugs."I told you to get rid of Hawkeye!!!"

The other thug shrugged. "Wuh? I thought you said to eat baked pie.."

The leader sighed.

"Guys.. KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Envy screamed. Roy put his hand out (with his fire gloves) about to snap his fingers in front of his face. "Give me a very good reason why I shouldn't burn you to a crisp.."

Envy smirked. "Weeell.." Envy snapped his fingers and the thugs started to aim their guns and weapons to the audience. Everyone scooted to the middle of the room trying to avoid getting close to the weapons.

Envy leered. "Now, Colonel, let me tell you a secret between you and me. I planted a bomb in the Ship's engine room.. and may I add that I tied you're daughter in the room.."

"Gabriella!" Riza whispered. Roy was about to snap his fingers, but Envy stopped him. "Tsk, tsk, Colonel, if you do that… my friends are going to kill these poor innocent people. Sad isn't it? Oh, and I do may recall the military's motto.. What was it? Oh ya.. _Be thou for the People_…"

Roy frowned. "Why you little, son of a—"

"Look, Colonel, I'm not pressuring you or anything… I'm just giving you a couple of choices.. either.. save these innocent people and evacuate them from the ship to let you're daughter explode with my bomb.. Oor.. you can let my guys kill them and I'll let you save you're little daughter…" Envy smirked reading the fear and confusion in Roy's eyes.

Roy stared back deciding. Sacrifices. The worse thing about life were sacrifices. He lowered his hand and looked at the floor. "I don't know…. What to do…"

_(AN: I think this part is pretty stupid…--; By the by.. I sorta copied this from the original FMA manga Chapter 40)_

"ON YOU'RE FEET SOLDEIR!!!!"

"!!!!" Roy turned his attentions to Riza. "You believed an enemy's words and lost you're will to fight!? Don't be flustered! Don't stop thinking!!" Riza looked directly in his eyes. "Don't… lose you're life…"

Roy was astonished at the words she repeated from his mouth. "…Riza.."

Suddenly, Elicia fell from the ceiling. Everyone gasped.

Envy's eye started to twitch. "FOOLS! I told you to get rid of the girl!!" His thugs shrugged.

"Elicia!" Gracia crouched down to tend care for her daughter. "Are you alright?"

Elicia stood back up. "Listen up everyone! There's a bomb in this ship and we need to evacuate immediately!!!!"

Everyone didn't look surprised. Roy frowned. "Nice time to ruin a moment…" He muttered.

"Uhm.. where was I? OH YA!!!" Envy pointed his gun at Roy's face. "Make a decision quick, or I'm going to have to make it for you!!!"

Roy began to think hard.

"Oh dear… what are we going to do…?" Gracia said very worried.

"Poor, Roy, found a fork in the road…. Their's not much we can do.." Riza said pretty much hopeless of the situation, until she grew a mischievous smile.

"Neener! Neener! Neener!"

The thug turned around to see Elicia taunting them.

"Why you little—"

Riza pointed her gun at the back of his head. He froze like a block of ice. "Don't move… not one move.."

The thug was so scared, he could barely breath.

"Alright, thugs. If you want you're partner alive, you're going to have to open the exit doors so these people can come out!" Riza demanded.

The thugs flinched.

"YOU HEAR ME!?" She said.

"P-please, open the doors…" said the thug.

So, the thugs opened the doors and everyone ran out of there rushing to the lifeboats. Elicia, Gracia, and Riza were carried away in the crowds.

Roy took the opportunity to kick Envy's gun out of his and roast him until he was unconscious. He started searching for the place where they kept his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Roy ran through the deserted corridors searching each room to where they kept his daughter. He then came to a locked door.

"Daddy?" He heard a muffled voice through the door.

Roy stuck his ear against the wall. "Gabe, is that you?"

"Daddy, they're going to blow up the whole ship with all these bombs in here.." She said. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

Roy's heart raced faster. "O-okay… don't panic.. I'll get you out! Just, scoot back!" He scooted back and tackled the door. It seemed to have taken effect. He scooted back away from the door once more, and tackled it even harder. The door fell with a big clank.

"Daddy!" Gabriella flung here arms around Roy.

"Thank god, you're alright.." He said hugging back.

Gabriella's wrists and ankles were all sore and red from being tied up so long.

Roy looked over Gabe's shoulder and the room was full of time bombs.. all to detonate in within 10 minutes. "Gabe, we need to get out of here!" He said putting her on his back and rushing to the lifeboats.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, please get in the lifeboat!"

"I can't! My husband and daughter are still in there!" Riza said struggling out of the guards' grip. Eventually, they finally got her in the boat and immediately dropped them into the water.

Riza became terribly worried. "Oh no… they'll never make it in time…"

"RIZA!"

Riza looked up to see Roy with Gabe hanging on to his shoulders.

"ROY?!"

Roy held Gabe directly above the boat; a 20 foot drop.

"ROY! What in God's name are you doing?" Riza said looking above her. "Are you crazy!?"

"Catch her!!" Roy let go of Gabe's grip and she fell directly on Riza.

Riza got Gabe settled in the boat. "Roy! Get off the ship! Get on the other lifeboats!" Her boat started rowing away slowly away from the ship.

Roy got away from the railing and started to look for the spare lifeboat until a bullet struck his arm. Roy clutched his wound and turned around stiffly to see only Envy with a gun in his hand. "Surprise… Why didn't you wait for me?" Envy leered.

"Dang it… Why do you have to make my life so miserable? Why can't I just kill you and make you stay dead!!??" Roy took out his gloves and snapped his fingers but Envy easily dodged it. He then leaped above Roy and went on the spare lifeboat behind him. Envy was about to cut the rope. "Because, people like you must suffer from you're sins…" he cut the rope and it dropped into the water. Roy went over to the railing looking down at Envy rowing away.

"Darn it.. that was the last boat.." Roy cursed. He looked at his watch – 5 seconds until detonation. Roy fell down on his bottom with a thud. "Well, Hughes… I guess I'll be joining you…" He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Riza, Elicia, Gracia, and Gabriella were already at a safe distance from the ship.

"It's too late…" Riza said. "He didn't get off the boat.."

They helplessly looked off into the distance at the cruise ship waiting for it to detonate.

3………2………1………. BOOOM!

Riza immediately went into tears. Gracia and Elicia tried so hard not to cry. Gabriella didn't understand what was going on. She patted her small hand on Riza's back. "Don't worry mommy.. Dad will come back.. He promised."

If only she knew… if only she did understand… because they knew that he wasn't coming back.. ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lust raised her glass of champagne with her delicate (yet deadly) hands. "Cheers.." She said looking off into the distance with smoke ascending into the sky. "Oh, yes… Pride…" She continued. "What gave you the idea to get rid of Mustang?"

Pride looked off into the distance. "He was becoming weak…"

Lust gave a mischievous smile. "I like you're style.."

XXXXXXXXX

Fangirls: NOooooOOOOOooo! Roy-sama died!!! ;-;

Envy: Hey! I did you all a favor!!!

Roy Fangirls: Screw you Envy!

Envy: Grrr..

Fat ugly Envy fangirl: I LOVE YOU ENVY!!!!

Jaz: Crap… I feel so bad…. Anyway… remember… **this series it's not over yet!!!!!!** R&R


	8. Aftertaste

Jaz: Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! X3 I know… Roy died….. boo hoo.. so sad… LOL But it gets better!!! Sorry about all the angst and stuff.And thanx so much 4 the reviews!! I know!! I wanna kill the sins too!!

And I just made an email for Roy-sama!! YAY!!! (PS: Sorry if I didn't type in the underscores and stuff.. fanfiction is very strict....)

flamealchemist(underscore)Mustang(at)Kaxy(dot)com

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Family

Chapter 8: Aftertaste

A year as past and Gabriella recently turned five. Riza has still been in grief over the death of Roy. She then knew how it felt to lose the one you loved – she knew how it felt to be a widow. Gracia and Elicia would come most of the time to try and comfort her, but it remained the same. She still cried herself to sleep each night. She still felt lonely when she slept in bed.

She made a promise to protect him, and yet, she failed. She let him slip through her fingers. It was her fault.. all her fault.

Riza, one day, started to head for the front door, but she saw Gabe looking out the big window. "Gabe, what are you doing?"

Gabe went out from under the dusty curtains and turned to her mother with a big smile. "It's almost Christmas…. I bet you that Daddy is going to come home any minute now!"

Riza looked in her face. She wasn't lying. She couldn't be lying anyway, because she didn't know the truth.

Riza was about to burst into tears but she held it in. "Yeah.." She swallowed. "..Maybe.."

Riza always worried that one day, Gabriella would ask why her father let her down. She would ask why he never came. She never wanted to break out the truth to her daughter because it would break her heart. Then again, she never wanted to lie to her, too.

"Mommy… don't cry…. I'm here with you.." Gabriella would always say that when she started to cry.

Why does love bring so much happiness…. And then it gives you pain?

"Mom, where are you going?" Asked the 8-year old Gabriella.

Riza, in her military uniform, turned to see Gabriella. She was growing so big, so fast. If only her father could see. "I'm sorry, Gabe…. But I need to go… I will be back in a while.." A war broke out in the East so it was mandatory to Riza help out in the war.

"But.. why? Why can't you stay here? I don't want you to go away for along time like Dad. Then, you two won't be back in a long time."

Riza turned outside where it started to rain hard. She sighed. "Gabriella… you're father isn't coming back…. He never was…" She said coldly. She opened her umbrella and walked through the rain into the cab with the umbrella over her head, leaving her only daughter with Gracia and Elicia in their care.

Gabriella watched her mother driving away in a cab. She left without a goodbye.

Gracia rested her hand firmly on Gabe's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweety. Mom won't be back in a while… How about we go make some cookies instead?"

Gabriella hesitated. "Okay… that would be great…"

For four years, Gabriella looked out her window waiting for her mother or father to return. But they never came. They never wrote. Over time, Gabriella looked through the window less and less until she never bothered to look out anymore.

"Elicia… you can't go to college. Stay here with us.." Pleaded the 12 year old Gabriella.

The 18-year old Elicia looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I need to go for an education. It's for a good cause…" She laughed. "Besides… when I get there.. I'll be sure to send you the awards on mail okay?"

"But…" Gabe sulked. "It's not the same… you're like a big sister to me, Elicia… I don't know how I'll go through life without you. You taught me the basic steps of being a year older…. How am I suppose to know what to do when I'm 13?"

Elicia turned around and looked down at her. Gabriella was a couple feet shorter than her. She rested her hand on her shoulder. "We all have to walk on our two feet sometime.. don't we?"

Gracia blew her nose. Elicia went over to her mother. "Mom… please don't cry. Not now!"

Gracia wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just that you've grown up so fast… I only wish that you're father was here to see the day you're going to college…"

Elicia smiled reassuringly. "Yeah… me, too.."

Beep! Beep!

"Come on Elicia! Get in the car!" Yelled one of Elicia's friends from the car.

"Well… there's my ride…" She gave a big hug to her mother. "Bye mom… I'll miss you… I couldn't have made it this far without you…"

"I'll miss you, too, honey… Remember always, that I'll always love you… no matter what…" Gracia said as she sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Gabe was walking through the halls until she came across what had used to be Elicia's room. Everything seemed pretty empty. "What is the purpose for everyone leaving?" She said to herself looking through the room. It brought so many memories.

"People leave to achieve their goals…"

Gabe turned finding Gracia leaning on the wall.

"Like when a woman goes out to shop, her goal is to buy groceries or food for her family, or when a future mother is rushed to the hospital to give labor to an expectant baby…" Gracia explained. "Just as Elicia to go to college just to receive an education…"

Gabriella thought for a while.

"Aunt Gracia…….. do you think I should leave?"

"Why is that?"

Gabriella looked at the floor. "I want to be like my father. I want use alchemy for the good of the people…. I want to take his name as Flame Alchemist…"

"What made you think of that…?"

"………………. Maybe… just to learn how to stand up on my own… and find the answers to my questions…" Gabriella replied.

Gracia remained silent for a couple of minutes. "Fine.." She said. "If this is you're dream…. I have no right to stop you…. So… I guess I'm going to have to let you go…"

Gabriella reached into her pocket and took out a pair of fire gloves, the one Roy uses to transmute fire. "Thanks, Aunt Gracia…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaz: Soooooo… whatcha think? Pretty kewl, huh? Sorry if it's so short…. You guys will love the next chapter!!!! XDDD Sorry if it's a bit angsty…. To tell you the truth.. while I was typing this… I had sad piano music playing in my head!!! LOL

Gomen Nasai! WE WILL MEET AGAIN! :3


	9. To Stand Alone

Jaz: Tee hee!! Yes I know Viachan… Roy died. You have each and every right to torture anyone who had anything to do with Roy's death.. (except me) o-o;; Anyhow… any Edward fans will like this chapter!! (I hope) gulp

And gosh darnit! Email Roy!!! Hes hogging up my tv!!!!! ;-; I didn't create his account for nothing!!!!

Roy: (glued on tv due to boredom and depression)

**Roy's email: flamealchemist(underscore)Mustang(at)kaxy(dot)com**

Sorry for the parenthesis and stuffs. Fanfiction won't allow you to write down emails.. so ya… big sorry.. Anyhow… hope you like my chappy!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Family

Chapter 9: To Stand Alone

It's been six years since Gabriella left the Hughes'. She still walks on her two legs wandering around the land, as a fugitive.. known as the Flame Alchemist. But people were so naïve. They know nothing of who she was.

Her name was Gabriella Elizabeth Mustang; known as The Flame Alchemist. She was 18 years old. She had amber eyes like her mother, yet black hair as her father's. She wore a long black cloak and everything else was black. The only thing that stood out was the paleness of her skin and her gloves, inherited by her father, the original Flame Alchemist. She would walk town to town helping those in need. She wasn't a fugitive.. just a misunderstanding.

Her adventures have come across Central. Home to the famous ruler, King Bradley, and the military headquarters. Indeed, it was pretty risky… but she had nowhere else to go.

She walked though the deserted streets of Central. It was so quiet, all she could hear was the echoes of her footsteps and the distant sound of the church bells. It was so cold and foggy.. she couldn't see outside 10 feet in front of her. She breathed heavily as she saw her breath come out of her mouth.

She looked on a nearby street light with a WANTED poster stuck sloppily on it. Gabe ripped it off and read it aloud. "WANTED: Flame Alchemist. REWARD – 200,000,000 K…" She crumpled it up and threw it somewhere on the street. "Two million K, eh? Tch… they didn't even get my picture right…" She flinched as she felt a strange presence rush past her behind her back.

Gabe slowly turned around. No one in sight.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on her neck.

She stood there for a couple of moments as still as possible listening to the breath behind her until…

Snap!

She sent forth a blazing fire behind her but it dodged it. Gabriella took a few seconds to scan her opponent. "A chimera, eh? This'll be fun…" She muttered. She snapped her fingers and sent forth another blazing fire at it but it dodged it and fleed into the alleyways.

Gabriella ran moments behind it. After running through narrow passage ways trying to catch the creature, they came to a dead end.

"Well… I got you now.." She said to her opponent.

The chimera only growled at her.

"This is the end!"

She snapped her fingers countless times, sending forth endless scorching hot fireballs at the monster as fast as bullets.

The monster was burning alive in the endless giant ball of inferno.

She then watched silently as the chimera cried and roared in pain. She then held out her hand.

Snap!

A massive explosion of fire came putting the monster out of it's misery.

Gabriella smirked. "Another day saved…." She said. "… if only they knew…"

XXXXXXXX

Gabriella walked out casually out of the alleyway with her arms dangling by her sides. She then felt a drop fall on her nose. She took off her glove and held out her hand. A few raindrops fell on it.

"It's raining…" She said.

She stood in the same spot for 10 minutes until it started to rain hard. Her wet black bangs covered her eyes. She was soaking wet. "I'm useless in the rain…" She also hated rainy days too because it was the same type of day her mother left on.

Why couldn't she just forget those hard times and be stuck with the good ones? It's a burden… that's why.

Gabriella continued to watch a puddle form in her hand and water spilling out of it from the overflowing. She then heard sirens from afar. They were police sirens.

Before she could run away, the police cars hit on their brakes and slid on the streets until they stopped right in front of her. Almost all the officers in the cars jumped out immediately and aimed their guns right at her.

"FREEZE! In order of murder and fugitive.. we place you under arrest!!"

Gabriella took out her two gloves and threw them on the ground. She then placed her hands up reluctantly.

A couple of officers came and put the handcuffs on her wrists attempting to make the arrest.

XXXXXXXXXX

A short blonde-guy leaned against one of the car watching everything go smoothly. He rolled up a little of his sleeve to reveal part of his auto mail arm, getting pounded by the tiny droplets of the rain.

"So much rain…" He said. He looked up and closed his eyes letting the rain droplets fall on his face..

"Colonel Elric, sir?"

Colonel Elric looked at the man and glared at him with his gold eyes. "WHAT NOW!?" He said impatiently.

The officer seemed pretty intimidated. "Th-this is the murderer's weapon, sir.." He handed him a pair of fire gloves.

The Colonel's eyes widened. _Could it be? Could the Flame Alchemist really be the descendant of Mustang?_ He smirked. "So, daddy's little girl is back in town…" He said. He looked back to the officer. "Hey, you… release those handcuffs off her wrists… I'll take care of her from here…"

"Y-yes sir!!" The officer hastily gave him a salute and went to do his orders.

XXXXXXXXX

So, they arrived at Headquarters, the Military base… or something. It really hasn't changed over the last 14 years. It pretty much looks the same except with more fencing and security stuff.

Gabriella tapped her fingers on the Colonel's desk with a little made-up tune straight from her head.

"So…" Colonel Elric leaned over on his desk trying to read Gabriella's expression with his golden eyes. "You're the Mustang's daughter, eh? Trying to follow you're daddy's foot steps aren't you??"

It was quiet again. The only sound that was heard was the pounding rain outside and the tapping of Gabriella's nails.

"Well.. answer me!" Colonel started to get annoyed.

Finally, Gabriella looked into Elric's eyes. "And you're Colonel Edward Elric…. Also known as Full Metal Alchemist…. You know.. I expected you to be a lot taller…"

Edward slammed his fists on the desk and stood up. "What did you say!!??" Gabriella shrugged.

A blonde woman with blue eyes rested her hand on Ed's shoulder telling him to calm down. She also had a big bulging stomach – in which she was pregnant. She looked as if she was about to have a baby in the next few months.

"Edward… please.." She said.

Edward plopped into his seat that seemed a lot bigger than him. "Fine, Winry…"

It was silent again.

"So, why am I here again?" Gabriella said breaking the silence.

Edward smirked. "I saved you're butt remember? You know… from the police. But you know… I find it surprising that Mustang's daughter can actually be a fugitive…. A murderer.."

Gabe glared. "My intentions were good. It was a homunculus – the kind that kill people. That stupid government just made a cover-up act saying I murdered an innocent!!!"

"Heh… of course I know.."

"Alright… if you think you're so smart… answer my question. **Why the hell am I here?**"

Ed wagged his finger. "Temper, temper…" He chirped. "You probably got that from you're father…"

Gabriella was getting pissed off. "I don't care about my father, just tell me why I'm here!"

Ed's expression turned serious. "Fine… I'll tell you… Ready?" He cleared his throat. "I want you to join the military…"

Gabriella blinked. "Are you joking? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious… Would I lie to you?"

Silence.

Gabriella tried to read what he was thinking. "Alright… what's the catch?"

Edward leaned back on his chair. "Nothing.. I'm just interested in you're talent of Alchemy… that's all"

"Aand… if I don't join the military?"

Ed spun around slowly in his chair. "Well…. I guess you have know where else to go except the police…"

Gabriella frowned. "So.. The only option I can take is to join the military… You pulled a checkmate on me Colonel.."

"Exactly!" Ed smiled. "You'll make a great flunky – I mean, Lieuteniant…."

Winry frowned. "Ed!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Where do I sign up?"

Ed smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Ed and Gabriella talked for hours and hours in a long business conversation. Afterwards, she signed a few forms and she was finished. The only thing in her mind was the exam.

"Thanks for you're kind business Gabe. Gladly appreciate it.." Said Ed.

Gabe frowned. She hated being called Gabe. It made her feel like a child again.

"Mrs. Rockbell… will you please escort Miss Mustang out?" Ed asked.

Winry nodded. "Sure…" She rubbed her pregnant stomach which looked as if it was bound to burst. "This way…" She led Gabriella out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Mustang…" Ed called out behind Gabriella before she could walk out the door.

Gabe turned. "What?"

Ed threw her back her pair of alchemy fire gloves. "You're going to need it…"

"Whatever.." She and Winry walked out the door closing it behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry walked through the halls with Gabriella next to her. They've been walking for 5 minutes now, and they haven't said a word to each other.

"So.. when's you're baby due?" Gabriella asked out of the blue.

"Two weeks from now.." Winry said. "Ed and I are pretty excited about it…" She rubbed her bulging stomach.

Ed – Edward Elric. That was a name that Gabriella didn't want to hear right now or ever.

"I see…." Gabriella said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. Ed is looking forward to it…" Winry answered. "We're figuring out what to call him. Our best bet is Kai. If it turns out to be a girl, we figured on calling her Madison."

Kai Elric. Madison Elric Nice ring.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea for you to be walking around like this? I mean – the baby could be coming out any day…"

"Yeah. Ed is worried about that, too. But I'm not so worried about it like I should…" Winry said. "I'm not the type of person who can sit and be quiet. I have to keep on moving. I guess you can say I'm very energetic."

Energetic? I guess that's on thing Gabriella and Winry had in common. Charismatic? Not really.

They finally were outside of the building. It took Gabriella a while to realize that since she was so deep in thought.

"Well… I guess this is good-bye for now.." Winry said.

"Yeah.." Gabriella said. "See ya.." She walked down the steps and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella was walking through Central. It was clear and sunny again and Gabriella could see the rain clouds going off elsewhere or yonder. The streets and sidewalks were filled with puddles due to the rain. Mostly everyone stared at Gabriella as she walked by. Thanks to Colonel Elric, she is untouchable by the police, but she is working under military.

Gabriella could hear people whispering about her. Gabriella ignored it. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. The way her life is going, she figured herself useless. No matter what she did or where she'd go, people would see her as a shadow. Maybe if her father hadn't died and her mother didn't have to serve in the war (in which who knows what has happened to her) or maybe if she hadn't left the Hughes, she could've had a normal life just like normal people.

But she couldn't give up. She couldn't just run away. Thing would get worse. She had to finish what she started.

"Life sucks…" She muttered. "Why can't I just die and burn in hell?"

Too much stress was pressuring her. First, she had to pass that alchemy exam and become a State Alchemist – "Dog of the Military" – just to avoid authority. And she had to find herself an apartment or place to live. Well, actually, money wasn't a big problem to her so it wasn't actual stress. Lastly, she was afraid to see Gracia or Elicia. She didn't want them to see her like this – as an 'unsure' fugitive.

"H-hey! Leave me alone!!!"

Gabriella turned – not surprised of the comment – to a young girl (probably at the age of 16 or 17) trying to avoid a man.

"C'mon Rice Cakes. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone… just to the two of us." Said the young man tugging on the blonde's arm.

"Geez, Drake, are you drunk or something? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Said the blonde girl.

"Hey, man. Leave the girl alone.."

Drake turned to see Gabriella. He scanned her from her black high-heel boots, to her black short hair.

"Look, girl. You're hot and all, but I'm dealing with someone else for a change so… get in line." Drake said with a stupid grin.

Almost everyone was staring at the situation.

"Look, do I need to repeat myself?" Gabriella said bluntly. "Can you just let go of her arm and walk away?"

Drake laughed. "Or what?"

"Or this!" Gabriella punched Drake in the face who fell unconscious with a bloody nose.

Gabriella cracked her knuckle.

Everyone stared at the unconscious man for a few moments, then they walked away.

Before Gabe could continue to search for an apartment, the young blonde girl jumped in front of her. "Hi!" She chirped.

"Hi?" Gabe said looking back at her.

The blonde girl's hair was tied up in two buns (like Sailor Moon's) and her bangs stuck out. She wore an orange tank top that showed her belly button and a green mini skirt. Last but not least, she wore black tennis shoes with really clumpy socks.

"My name is, Mika. What's yours?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. It was Barbie all over again. "Gabriella.. now if you excuse me.. I have to—"

"Thank you so much for saving me from my friend back there!!"

"Friend?"

"Well.. uh… not anymore…. Hey! How about you be my new friend!?" She did a little jig.

"Uuuh… no.." Gabriella tried to walk past Mika who stopped doing her little jig.

"Sooooo…" Mika ran in front of her again.

Gabriella twitched an eye.

"WHATCHA DOIN'?" Mika asked.

And it went on and on throughout the whole entire afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Muahahahahah! Colonel Elric!!! It sounds (and looks) funny seeing Ed sitting in Mustang's desk…

Ed: IN YUR FACE, DEAD PERSON!!!

Roy: (pissed off at both Ed and Jaz)

Jaz: And once again… please email Roy… If you do… I'll give you cookies!! (passes out imaginary cookies)


	10. Time to Hussle

Family

Chapter 10: Time to Hussle

"Hmph.. Colonel Elric got in the way with plan… He may become a pest…" Bradley snorted reading the newspaper.

"Getting a bit old to be King, Pride?" Lust said out of nowhere.

Bradley looked up absent-mindedly. "Huh? How long you've been there?"

"Long enough…" Lust flipped her hair. "Look… we need to get rid of that Mustang girl."

"I don't see the reason…" Bradley answered. "She's just an ordinary girl in the crowd…"

"You don't get it, Pride.." Lust frowned. "She could become another one of those mice who just try to get in the way… like Elric. And she's _not alone_."

"Surely, she may be still upset of the death of her father, and the absence of her mother… But I don't think she would have figured out that WE are the ones that killed her father…" Bradley looked over at Lust. "Or are you just jealous?"

Lust sneered. "Don't come crying to me when she comes to kick you're …" Lust disappeared into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like Gabriella would expect, she got rid of 'Mika' and found an apartment. The only thing that was on her mind was getting some money (but once again… hussling money wasn't a big deal) and to study for the alchemy exam.

Thanks to Colonel Elric, he granted permission on Gabriella to have access to alchemy books in the Central Library. She, of course, did not let it go to waist.

"Well.. here it is.." She muttered to herself looking up on the grand architecture of the library. She walked up the stairs and entered.

It didn't take long for her to have access to the books. But since she wasn't, yet, a State Alchemist, she had a limit of books to look at.

She started to dive into the basics, since she truly didn't learn the basics of alchemy. She was more used to using the element fire.

"Learning the basics, I see?"

Gabriella turned to a young man in a uniform. He had black hair with messy bangs and wore glasses. "Yeah. I never actually got to learn alchemy… I was actually getting acquainted with the fire element in alchemy."

"Ah, yes. You must be Gabriella Mustang; Flame Alchemist I presume?" Said the young man. "Uhm.. I'm in the Investigations Department so I pretty much just snoop in other people's files…"

"Uhm.. okay…" Gabe said looking through the book.

The young man hit his forehead. "Oh yes. I'm sorry. My name is Major Ralph Conner …" He introduced. "You're father, when he was alive, gave me a strong influence in alchemy…"

Gabriella looked up. "You knew my dad?"

"No.. not really. I was interested in his alchemy techniques…." He said scratching his head. "Anyhow, I hope you pass the exam and become a State Alchemist… Sorry to interrupt.."

"No problem…" Gabe said bluntly.

"Anyway, good luck.." Ralph waved and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week has past and Winry finally had a baby and turned out, as expected, to be a boy, Kai. The news poured out like always, but wasn't much of a surprise. Ed would talk about it time to time, trying not to lose focus on his work. Winry would talk about it like it was no tomorrow.

On the other hand, Gabriella's studying had made progress. As always, she was a quick study, like her mother, and would take her responsibilities seriously.

The apartment she bought wouldn't be described first class – nor luxurious either. The heater was jammed, the left over furniture was old, and kitchen appliances were screwed. Luckily, Gabriella wasn't the type of person who would eat every second. All she cared about was studying.

XXXXXXXXXX

After months of studying, Gabriella finally returned to the Military Headquarters. "Well, I hope all that studying paid off…" She muttered to herself. She walked in to take her exam.

The place was quite huge then she would expect. The room seemed endless with the amount of people in it. She looked down towards the bottom of the room and saw the military staff.

There was Colonel Elric, King Bradley, 3rd Lieutenant Conner, and some other important military members. The other lieutenants and members must've been serving the war.

Anyhow, Gabriella sat down in her seat. She looked down to her test and she saw a packet 1 inch thick. "What did I get myself into?"

Bradley knocked on his desk with the little Judge Hammer thing which echoed throughout the room. "Let the alchemy exam commence!"

XXXXXXXXXX

About a week had past and the alchemy scores were sent in. Lust wasn't happy about Gabriella's scores.

"Bradley… the Mustang passed the exam…" Lust glared. "I don't like this. Not one bit. And you know how I am when I am dissatisfied…"

Bradley smirked. "As I said before, Lust, there is nothing to worry about. Roy Mustang and Hawkeye didn't have a clue about our schemes. If they don't know about it, their daughter won't. That's all there is to it. Let me rephrase that: The children are always stupider than the parents."

Lust frowned. "Well, I still have a bad feeling about this…"

"Fine… then I'll make her exam have high difficulty… Does that satisfy you?" Bradley maliciously smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella kicked her apartment door open without using her keys.Yes.. that's how crappy her apartment i/yrt hrd ts)

"Bills… bills… bills….. advertising…" Gabriella mumbled as she sorted the mail. "Ah… Test scores."

She threw the bills somewhere leaving interest in them. She opened the letter neatly with a pocket knife she always kept in her pocket. She unfolded the delicate piece of paper open and read the calligraphy writing.

"Dear Gabriella E. Mustang," She read aloud to herself. "You have passed the exam bla bla bla You did a great job bla bla bla…" She continued skimming through the letter. "Bla bla bla, due to you're significant performance in the preliminary exam, we decide to let you take the PHYSICAL COURSE' which is tomorrow." Gabriella shrugged and set the letter on her kitchen counter. "Physical course, eh?" She said.

No matter of how good the news was, she wasn't surprised by the fact of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next day, Gabriella made her way up to Headquarters.

Gabriella looked up at the giant clock. "6 AM? Why this time?" She said drowsily. Her voice was hoarse, her eyes were droopy, and strands of hair were sticking out due to the lack of sleep.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella lazily turned and saw Winry jogging a little bit to Gabriella with her strolling a baby carriage.

Gabriella peeked inside the baby carriage. "Well… Congratulations on you're new baby boy. Kai was it?"

"Yes…" Winry tickled lightly on the baby's tummy as it giggled and cooed. "Who's my little, Kai? Who is? Who is?" She said in a babyish tone.

Gabriella, somehow, couldn't bare to watch. "I gotta go…" She continued to walk up the stairs.

"W-wait! Don't you wanna know where you have to go for the battle assessment?" Winry called out.

Gabe turned. "Battle assessment?" she echoed. "Some physical…"

Winry nodded. "Yeah. You're doing a battle assessment! Everyone in the military are in the battle arena waiting!"

"In 6 AM? You're joking…" Gabe said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella made it to the battle arena minutes later. The arena was next to the main building and was surrounded by bleachers – rows filled with almost everyone in the military.

"I never knew there would be so many people…" She said to herself.

"Amazing, isn't it? Never heard the crowd gone this wild ever since your father defeated one of my students…"

Gabriella turned to see Ralph on the opposite side of the arena with a smile on his face, humming a random tune.

"Major Conner? What are you doing here?" she asked a bit surprised.

Conner kept on smiling and hummed a tune. Gabriella sweat dropped.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Final Alchemy Exam!" Announced the announcer. "Today's opponents… is the famous descendant of Roy Mustang, Gabriella Mustang known as the Flame Alchemist! And to my left, is Major Ralph Conner, also known as the Steel Alchemist!"

"What? Are you saying I have to fight him?"

Ralph stroked his black messy hair. "Don't ask. Fuhrer's decision."

Gabriella frowned. _Never thought that Major could be an alchemist… I wonder what he has up his sleeve…._

"Alchemists.. get ready!" The announcer said.

Gabriella put on her gloves. "What makes you so special, Major?" Gabriella sneered.

Ralph's grin grew wider. "You'll see…" He clapped his hands and the ground below his feet started to glow. He was absorbing all the metal in the soil and shaped them into tiny floating orbs.

"Ready, and fight!"

"You may have shown me you're new juggling act… but doing that is going to take more to defeat me." Gabriella snapped her fingers and made a giant explosion of fire at Ralph.

The crowd, and Gabriella waited patiently for the dust to clear to see what became the outcome of him.

"No way he could've avoided that…" Gabriella's eyes widened. "What the?"

As soon as the dust cleared, it revealed a giant metal orb surrounding Ralph. He then morphed it back into its marble size.

Gabriella was shocked. Not one opponent has been able to defend or avoid her flames. "How did you do that?"

Ralph tapped lightly on his amber cufflings with a transmutation circle on it. "I use the transmutation circle in my cufflings to control any type of metal into any shape and size." Ralph smirked. "So, you see, Gabriella…. I guess you realize that I've found the perfect defense to you're predictable attacks…"

Gabriella growled.

Finally, the metal orb started to separate into two. Each metal orb would keep on multiplying like cells doing meiosis Until there were thousands of metal beads floating in the air.

"I want to see you dance…" Ralph thrusted his arm at Gabriella sending the tiny beads of metal shooting at her feet like bullets making ricochet sounds.

"Ack!" Gabriella started to jog on her toes in place trying to avoid the metal beads from hitting her feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ralph laughed as he sent each and every metal bead ricocheting at the ground. All the metal beads morphed into a long medal rod that tripped Gabriella face-flat on the dirt.

The crowd started laughing.

"Some Mustang descendant!"

"Yeh! She has to be a fake!"

Gabriella lifted her head and glared at the audience ready to snap her fingers. Everyone remained silent.

Gabriella turned to Ralph who lifted the metal rod like kinesis and it floated straight into his hand like a jedi. "I'm sorry about this Gabriella…."

Gabriella smirked. "Sorry? What's the means to apologizing? We've only just begun!" Gabe did a spin kick and tripped Ralph to the ground. She then stood up by doing a back flip and started to snap her fingers sending explosions at Ralph, but he defended against it by using his giant metal shield.

"This isn't working… he's defending against all of my attacks…" Gabe mumbled.

Then, through the dust, small beads of metal started shooting at Gabriella at the speed of bullets. Gabriella put her arms in front of her face.

Finally, the dust settled leaving Ralph across the field from his opponent. Gabe smiled. "Seems that you missed.."

Ralph adjusted his glasses. "Really? It doesn't look like it…"

Gabe looked at her gloves; all torn up from the metal bullets. "Crap!"

Ralph then morphed the metal into a long chain and started to swing it overhead.

Gabe tried to run but her feet were stuck in the ground by Ralph's metal. "Oh shi—" Gabriella tried to struggle out of it.

"Checkmate.." Ralph swung his chain that started flying at Gabriella.

"comeoncomeoncomeon!" Gabriella frantically tried to struggle her feet out of the metal.

But the chain collided and hit the ground making a giant explosion of dirt and rubble.

The audience waited eagerly to see the outcome of the battle.

A minute passed and the dust was about to settle.

Ralph frowned. "I'm sorry…. Mustang…" He then saw a figurine running towards him. "wha?"

Then, suddenly, out of the dust running on top of the chain leading to Ralph was Gabriella running at a fast speed. "Take THIS!" She leaped and did I jump kick on Ralph's arm. Ralph collapsed clutching his arm in pain. He looked up to see Gabriella standing before him. "Look what I fixed up…" She held up her newly repaired glove.

Ralph's eyes widened.

BOOM!

Ralph was sent flying across the arena, but still going strong, he managed to stand up.

There was a long silence between the fighting competitors and the audience.

Gabriella; giving a cold glare; waited patiently seeing what Ralph would do next.

Ralph closed his eyes. "You win… Mustang…" He then fell on his knees surrendering,

"And the winner is…… GABRIELLA MUSTANG!"

"What?"

The crowd went wild throwing confetti and flowers everywhere.

State Alchemist Examination 

_Passed_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooooooooooooooo sorry if it took me so long! I'll make it up to you! I promise!


	11. Celebration Night!

Family

Chapter 11: Celebration Night!

Gabriella walked grumpily through the halls with her boots echoing throughout it. She was relieved of the fact she was an official state alchemist; no more studying, or physical exams. But she had to see Colonel Elric today to get her silver watch. Edward wasn't the type of person to make her day. Another thing was the giant bruise on her head; Thank to Major. It was embarrassing for her to carry a giant ice pack on top of her head wherever she went.

"Hey, Mustang!"

Gabriella turned and darted her eyes to Major Ralph Conner with a cast on his arm.

"Oh, it's you Major Conner… how's the arm?"

Ralph patted his cast. "Oh, this old thing? Nothing but a minor fracture. It comes off in a week…" Ralph narrowed his eyes to Gabriella. "And how about you? How's you're head feeling today?"

Gabe grumbled.

"Well, anyway… It may not have been the best way to get to know each other… but I find it an honour to fight the daughter of one of the Legendary Alchemists; Roy Mustang."

"Yeah. Real phenomenon…" Gabe mumbled.

"Anyhow… I better go back into my office. Been a pleasure… errr… fighting you…" Ralph and Gabe lightly shook their remaining hands. "See ya.."

Ralph left passed Gabriella.

"What a weird guy…" Gabe muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congrats, Mustang! You're becoming like you're father! A state alchemist! Yaaay!" Ed cheered and threw the silver watch into Gabe's hands.

"Wow. Yippee…" she said not enthusiastic.

Ed smirked. "What's the matter Mustang? I'd thought it be fun being like you're dad. Or is it that you Goths are too cool to express yourselves…?"

Gabe glared. "I'm-not-a-goth…"

Ed's expression became serious. "Anyway, Mustang… enough with the cheers. You're a State Alchemist and 'yay' etc. But due to the performance you made in you're physical…. We decided that you, as a State Alchemist, shouldn't work alone."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you're going to have a partner… until you're good enough to not have one anymore…"

"Oh, that's nice.." She said sarcastically. "So, who is my partner anyway?"

"Mika Reki.."

"M-Mika!"

Mika, the blonde frivolous girl Gabriella met before she even started studying her exam bursted in the office.

"YAY! New partner!" She gasped. "I know you! You're that one girl who saved me from that ex-friend of mine!

Gabe rolled her eyes. "Yay.."

"I presume you guys know eachother?" Ed asked.

"Sadly, yes…" Gabe replied.

"Oo-kay! Since you guys know each other, I now bid thee you official partners!" Ed announced.

"WHAT?"

Ed started to push them out the door. "Alrightseeyoulater!Haveaniceday!BYE!"

_SLAM!_

"Stupid, Colonel.." Gabe grumbled.

"This bites.." Mika said. "Ooh! I know! How about you come with me to the Karaoke bar and hang out as friends! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No. Probably a waist of my time…"

"PLEAAASSE!"

"No."

"PLEAAASSE!"

"No."

"PLEAAASSE!"

"No."

"PLEAAASSE!"

"No!"

"PLEAAASSE!"

"NO!" Gabe yelled losing her patience. "If there was a list of things I had to do in life, going to a Karaoke Bar with you would be the last!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe I'm in a karaoke bar with my partner.." grumbled Gabe who was leaning on the table.

"Cheer up, Partner! You need to learn what fun really is!" Mika said reassuringly.

"Oooh.." moaned Gabe.

"Hey, Joe! Give me and my pal some shots!" Mika said.

The Bartender started shaking up some beers and poured it into those little tiny cups. "On me, 'M'" He slid the beers to Gabe and Mika.

"'M'?" Gabe echoed.

"Uhm… Mika for short?"

"Whatever…" Gabe drank the alcoholic beverage in one sip.

"Wow, Gabe. Never knew you can do that! That's some pretty strong stuff!" Mika said amazed.

"Naw… I'm a first timer. First time, drinking.." Gabe said looking at her empty glass.

"Wow. Usually, first-timers get drunk drinking like that…" Mika informed.

Gabe ignored Mika's comment. "Wow. This is some good stuff… Hey, can I have another shot?" Gabe slid her glass across the table to the bartender. "Sure!" He shook the beer and sprayed another one into the glass; then he slid it back to Gabe.

Gabe drank it all in one sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what –hic- Mia?"

"Uhm.. Gabe… it's MIKA.." corrected Mika.

"WHATEVER! –hic- I never wanted to be a STUPID State Alchemist –hic!" Gabe slurred.

"Why did you join anyway?"

"SHUT UP!" Gabe yelled for no reason. She held up her 10th glass. "Another one… please? –hic-"

"Oookay.." The Bartender put another shot in there and gave it to Gabe, who immediately drank it all in one sip.

"Wow! –hic- this feels good!" Gabe slurred.

"Gabe! Maybe you should lay it off with the beverages! You're starting to… eerr… loosen up.." warned Mika.

"Silence, MIA!"

"For God sakes… IT'S MIKA!"

"WHATEVER! –hic- You can NEVER –hic- have too many beers…"

There was an awkward silence until they heard a stomach growl.

"What was that?" Mika asked.

"Oh, shi—" Gabe ran out of the bar covering her mouth with her hand.

Mika shook her head. "Poor, girl.." She took a sip of her drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabe bursted out from the back of the bar and started vomiting into the nearest trashcan.

She then whipped her face with her sleeve and looked up feeling the pounding rain on her face. "It's raining! It's really raining! –hic-"

"You know… you could've just used the trashcan in the restroom inside thee bar…"

Gabe turned to see a mysterious man in a brown cloak and hat that hid his face.

"Who da –hic- hell are you?" She slurred.

"Me? Oh, just you're average… citizen…." The man answered modestly.

"Oh—gawd.." She continued to vomet in the trash.

"Drinkin' lately?"

"oooh…" Gabe moaned. "I –hic- hate my freaking life…"

The man kept on watching Gabe. "Why is that?"

"-hic- My parents are gone –hic- and all I've been doing was going town to town actin like my dad –hic- Da Flame Alchemist… -hic- but goes to show –hic- … realized that that's not what I want…"

"What do you want, then?"

"I don't know…. –hic-" Gabe began vomiting again in the trashcan.

The mysterious cloaked man looked at his watch. "Well, if you look at the time… I gotta go. See ya, Gabe." The man walked out of the alley and into the rain.

Gabe wiped her mouth with her sleeve and turned around. "Wait… how do you know my name?" Too late….. The man disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I'm done with Chapter 11! I changed this story to PG-13 because of the language and the drinking…. Anyway…. Bye! R-R


	12. 1st Mission

Family

Chapter 12: 1st Mission

"TERIYAKI! Get you're Teriyaki chicken right here! It's all dipped in Teriyaki!" the advertising salesman said with fresh steaming Teriyaki chicken sizzling on the grill.

The mysterious brown-cloaked man with his hat on which hid his face went up to the stand and laid a couple of dollars there. "Give me two.." He said.

The salesman looked at his customer for a minute or two until he realized. "OH MY GOD! You're-you're…." He took all of his Teriyaki and gave it to him. "Here! Take it all! Take it all!"

The brown-cloaked man smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gabey-chan! Wake up! Wake up!"

Gabe stirred and opened her arms. As she focused her vision, she realized it was Mika and another soldier from the military. She sat up from her bed. "Ooh… my head… it hurts…" She turned to Mika. "What happened?"

Mika twiddled her fingers. "You got drunk at the Karaoke Bar…"

"Well, one thing's for sure… I am NOT drinking again…" Gabe clutched her head waiting for her throbbing headache to be gone.

"Uhm… Mrs. Mustang…"

Gabe glared at the Soldier. "What do you want?"

"Elric.. the Colonel.. wanted to see you.."

Gabe stiffly stood up and walked over to the door with Mika behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, look at you, Mustang. All grown up, a State Alchemist like you're daddy! And already you have you're first mission!" Ed laughed.

"And look at you Elric, taking my dad's seat acting as big as can be. Tell me.. do you really feel any bigger?" Gabe sarcastically remarked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MICROSCOPIC THAT YOU'LL TAKE A GERM AND KILL IT WITH WINDEX?"

"Geez, Colonel… settle down…" Mika said.

Ed relaxed. "Anyway, you heard of Shou Tucker… the Sewing Life Alchemist?"

"Yeah… got arrested some reason 20 years ago and was executed…"

"Well, since then… the Investigation Department have been going into.. or playing with his research. They managed to make some Chimeras by forming two animals with it…. But seems that they both overpowered them and escaped. Of course, we can tell that you ran with our first chimera…"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, it's easy. Catch and destroy the chimera!"

Gabe blinked. "You mean.. after all that hard work putting into it?"

"Naw. It's a bit too dangerous for Central and the military doesn't wanna take any chances." Ed leaned back on his spinning chair.

"Ah…"

"I expect a full report before the end of this week.. do I make myself clear?"

"Don't worry, Colonel! I'll make sure that NO ONE gets hurt!" Mika cheered.

"That's nice.." Ed started pushing them out the door. "Buh-bye!" He slammed the door in front of their faces.

SILENCE.

"Well… we better start on the Wild Goose Chase now…" Gabe and Mika left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed walked over to his desk and looked at the mission details. "Nina…."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, we've been searching for 3 hours lately and we haven't gotten a clue where that chimera is!" Mika whined. "AND MY FEET HURT!"

"I don't know what gave them the idea to make you join the military.." Gabe said.

Before Mika could answer, Gabe silenced her. "That was a sarcastic remark. You weren't suppose to answer.."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, police cars zoomed passed them and sharply made a turn to the next block.

"Come on.. they may have a lead into the Chimera…" Gabe ran up ahead.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mika ran up catching up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Gabe and Mika reached the police's destination. It was an average Food Market Store crowded by many people chattering among themselves wondering what have happened at the scene of the crime. Many of the newscast tried to get in, but many police officers tried to keep them out.

Gabe and Mika worked their way into the crowd until the reached the Caution Tape. "Geez… the food market looks totaled…" Mika commented.

"Yup. Probably that chimera did it.." Gabe started to go under the caution tape. "Anyway, let's go investigate.."

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Gabe and Mika looked up to see a young woman with blonde hair and glasses.

"Uuuh… who are you?" asked Mika.

"Who do you think I am? I'm the inspector of this joint! And this crime scene is for authorized personnel ONLY!" She spat shoving her badge in front of Mika's face.

"But, ma'am… we're in the military.." Mika pointed out. She pointed to Gabe. "And she's a State Alchemist…"

"Uhm yeah… here's my silver clock…" Gabe gave the young inspector the silver clock.

The Inspector squinted her eyes. "How do I know it's not a fake?"

Gabe and Mika hesitated. "Uuuuhhh…."

"YOU TWO, GIVE ME YOU'RE NAMES!" The Inspector demanded.

"I'm Mika Reki.." Mika introduced.

"And I'm Gabriella Mustang…" Gabe said.

The Inspector froze and stared at Gabriella. "I'm sorry… did you say Gabriella – Mustang?"

"Uh… yeh…" Gabe replied.

The inspector flung her arms around Gabriella and gave her a BIG hug. "OOOH, GABRIELLA! It's good to see you again!"

"What? What the—" Gabe tried to struggle out of the Inspector's embrace. "LET GO!"

The Inspector stepped away from Gabriella and dramatic tears rolled down her eyes. "You don't remember me… after all these years?"

Gabe sweat dropped.

"Oh, come on! It's me! Elicia Hughes! The daughter of Gracia Hughes!"

Gabe was shocked. "Elicia? When did you become Inspector?"

"Well, I went to college and made it into the police academy and worked my way up as Inspector.. Not bad eh?" She boasted.

Mika and Gabe sweat dropped.

"AND.. I recently became engaged to my fiancé…. Wanna see pictures?" Elicia shoved a picture of her and her boyfriend in Gabe's face.

Gabe almost choked. "Holy cra—"

Mika whispered in her ear. "Psst, psst, hey Gabe, do you know this guy?"

Gabe replied whispering back. "Yeh.. he's Major Ralph Conner.. I had to fight him to become a State Alchemist…"

Elicia put the picture in her pocket. "Not bad, eh? Isn't he handsome? Just the other day, he got into a fight with another State Alchemist and broke his arm…" She tightened his fist. "If I ever find that State Alchemist one day, I'll be sure to break every bone in his body and beat it up like crap…"

Gabe sweat dropped. "Well.. I hope you find him someday…"

"Anyway.. do you know what happened here?" Mika asked.

"Well.. eye witnesses say that a big creature broke into this store and messed it up. Then he fled down the street. The officers are trying to chase it already. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt. The only injuries we've gotten is a guy with a broken leg."

"Hmm… maybe it's that chimera.." Gabe thought.

"Do you mind if we investigate, too?"

Elicia laughed. "Investigate? Are you kidding? You can screw the entire place up for all I care!"

Gabe grinned. "Thanks Elicia.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooh.. I'm tired… and sooo hungry…" Mika moaned.

"And it's getting cloudy, too.. I hope it doesn't rain.." Gabe mumbled. "Hey, Mika… let's just call it a day and try to find it tomorrow…."

Mika collapsed and sat along the curb. "Good call.."

"AAAAAAAGH! Let's get out of here!" A bunch of gang members ran out the alleyway screaming for their lives. Gabriella and Mika exchanged looks and went in front of the alleyway entrance to see what was the problem. Mika looked behind to see the hooligans almost out of the end of the block. "I wonder what's with those guys?"

"MIKA! Look out!" Gabe pushed Mika out of the way to dodge a giant monster leaping out of the alleyway.

"Oh my god! That's the chimera?" Mika exclaimed. Gabe nodded.

The giant chimera moved slowly closer and closer to them. Gabe got up and put on her ignition gloves. Mika just stood up.

Gabe snapped her fingers a made a giant explosion, but out of the dust and debris.. the monster was still walking closer to them. Mika took out a couple of knives. "My turn!" She chirped. She took a giant step closer to the chimera. "Come and get it you ugly butt-monkey!"

The chimera swiped his paw at Mika but she immediately disappeared and was right behind the chimera. "Ha ha! Too slow!" She taunted. The chimera continued to try and hit Mika with it's paw but Mika would always disappear and reappear someone else.

"Damn. She's fast…" Gabe whispered to herself as she watched Mika toy with the Chimera.

"TAKE THIS!" Mika ran up the chimera's back and did a giant effective kick on the top of its head and leaped back to Gabe's side.

"Tee hee! That was fun!" Mika cheered.

"Let's finish it off.." Gabe was about to snap her fingers but the chimera shot out a giant beam at them, in which they dodged ungracefully.

The Chimera fled into the dark alley. Mika and Gabe started to chase it.

"This chimera is fast!" Mika commented. "AND MY FEET HURT!"

"That's your problem.. not mine.." Gabe commented coldly.

The two finally reached a fork. "Gah! Which way do we go!" Mika paniced.

"You go to the left! I go to the right! Scream when you run into the chimera!" Gabe and Mika went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabe walked slowly through the littered, dark alley. She could hear the chimera breathing heavily. She knew she was close. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.."

She stopped. The chimera's breath. It was so close. But where was it? He wasn't to the left, right, forward, or in the rear of her.. meaning…

Slowly, she looked up and saw the chimera's big yellow eyes. "MIKA!" She yelled. The chimera collapsed but Gabriella quickly did a dodge roll to avoid becoming like a pancake. "MIKA! God dammit! Where are you?"

Gabriella could here Mika's voice faintly in the distance. "Gabe! I'm lost! I don't know where I'm suppose to go!"

She cursed under her breath. "Son of a—" The chimera shot out a energy beam from it's mouth but Gabriella slid back a couple of yards still on her feet. "Die.." She snapped her fingers and did a couple of explosions. No effect. The chimera swiftly hit Gabriella with its paw against the wall. She slowly stood up about to snap her fingers, but she realized she wasn't wearing the ignition glove. "What the?" Gabe looked down at the floor and saw her glove 5 yards away from her.

Gabe was about to snap her fingers again with her other remaining hand but the chimera, again, hit her with it's paw and she hit her head against the wall, collapsing on the ground.

Her head was pounding, and her vision was blurry. She started to have dizzy spells allover. "Is this.. the end?"

The chimera opened it's mouth with large sharp teeth. It was about to engulf Gabriella, until suddenly the brown cloaked man with the other ignition glove jumped in front of the chimera. He snapped his fingers and exploded the monster from the inside. He shielded Gabriella from the flying guts allover.

As soon as the raining guts were allover, the mysterious brown-cloaked man shook the almost unconscious Gabriella back and forth. "Gabriella! Wake up! Answer me!"

She didn't reply. All she did was close her eyes and wanted to have a long sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys suck! I didn't get any reviews at all! WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ed: (pats Jaz's back) Calm down Jasmine-chan….. you still have 44 reviews in total..

Jaz: OH YA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, with my ultimate hacking skills… I snuck into Roy's email account! Muahahahahaha! And as you may know, my good loyal reviewer, Eitriarch emailed him! She even emailed him this really funny comic! Hahahahahha! Then, Roy found out I was on his email address and he got really mad….

Anyway, if you want to email Roy himself… email him at:

flamealchemist(underscore)Mustang(at)kaxy(dot)com

Hope you likies! XP


	13. Homecoming

SORRY! It took me sooo long to update this because I was working on this other story called Chibified! I have almost 100 reviews on it and I got really excited! ;;;; One day, I woke up and checked my mail seeing 37 new emails! I FREAKED OUT!

Well, anyway, Family is back… I'm working on a Prequel along with other stories so updating will take much longer. Much much much much longer! Sooo…. Byyyeee!

**BTW… please rate this story from 1 – 10!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Family

Chapter 13: Homecoming

_"Mommy, where are you going?"_

_Riza turned to see little 4-year old Gabriella before she could walk out into the rain. "I'm going to the grocery store to get some food." She answered._

_Gabe frowned. "But-"_

_Riza shut her lips by putting her finger on Gabe's mouth. "Ssh… I'll be right back, I promise…"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"ooh…" Gabe moaned and stirred. "My head…" She stiffly sat on top of a bed.

Gabe rubbed her amber eyes to see more clearly. "Where am I? And how long have I been sleep?" She got up and walked out the room slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, she found the front door and before her hands could even touch the door knob, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Leaving so soon, Gabriella?"

Gabe turned her head around, eyes widening. The messy black hair, the dark black eyes, the sarcastic smirk; the brown cloaked man was no other than….

"D-dad?"

Roy nodded. "It's been a long time Gabe…"

Gabe turned her head shamelessly. "We….." She paused. "We thought you were dead…"

Roy smirked. "Well, I'm here now aren't I? So I guess there's no need to be so grim…."

Gabe looked down at the floor grimly.

Roy's smile faded. "I guess…. I have a lot of catching up to do…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

So, there they were, the long lost family (well 2/3 to be exact) have finally reunited; but as happy as the news were, there were bad news along with it. The two sat near a small coffee table across from each other staring at their tea or coffee silently, not saying a word.

"You haven't drank your tea.." Roy commented.

"You haven't drank your coffee.." Gabriella replied.

Roy frowned. "You know, Gabe, you sure have changed… when you were three you'd used to be loud and active and now you're….. uhm… goth."

"I'm not Goth…" She hissed.

Roy ruffled his black hair. _I guess that's what makes her mad…_

Gabe frowned. "Gee, Dad, you sure seem snuggled up into this place.." Gabe sneered.

"I just moved in a few days ago…" Roy said patiently sipping his coffee.

"Then, why didn't you come back earlier and why did you hide you're identity and-?"

"And what is it with you're attitude?" Roy interrupted.

"You know what… maybe if you were around… it might've not been this way…" Gabe retorted.

"It's sad that you think that I died, but your lives couldn't have broken down that bad…" Roy frowned.

"Maybe you should recalculate that theory of yours…"

There was a long silence.

Roy heaved a sigh. "You know, Gabe, I was wondering.. what ever happened to your mother?"

Gabe paused.

"She left for war _years _ago. Never heard or seen her ever since.."

Roy's stomach turned upright.

There was another long silence.

"Maybe you are right… maybe it is all my fault.."

"………"

The two sipped their drinks at the same time remaining silent.

"So, dad, where have you been all these years…?"

"Long story.."

"I love long stories; wrote the book on it…" Gabe said sarcastically.

Roy sighed. "You really want to know, eh?"

Gabe nodded.

Roy leaned back on the couch. "Well, to tell you the truth…. Sinking down with a cruise ship necessarily wasn't what you would call "_pleasant"_…." Roy stated.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, in one moment…. I was drowning in water, and next thing you know it, you wake up from a coma for so-so years…"

Gabe leaned back in her seat as well. "Wow. That's a big bonk on the head…"

"Tell me about it…"

Another long silence.

Roy chuckled. "You know, it surprises me to see you here today.. all grown up and beautiful. To tell you the truth, when I first saw you, I almost had you mistaken for your mother. It just makes me feel bad because I wasn't there to watch you grow…"

"Time flies.. doesn't it?"

Roy sipped his coffee. "You know, you should go now…"

"?"

"As a State Alchemist, you should report your mission right away… isn't that right?"

Gabe moaned. "Oh… _that_…" Gabe grabbed her cloak and stood up. "Well, I guess this is good bye…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah.. well… uuh… see ya…." Gabe slowly walked out the door shutting it behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SURPRISE! ROYS BACK! ROYS BACK! ROYS BACK! HYAHAHAHAHAHAH! I surprised some of you there, eh? Hahahaha.

Anyway, this chapter was really boring and I ended it really quickly… because I'm bored and I want to update this stupid story of mine….

Lastly, if you want to email Roy.. email him at:

**flamealchemist(underscore)Mustang(at)kaxy(dot)com**


	14. Rivals Meet Again Alas

Hehehehe… so the saga continues….

BTW, Ed is so evil…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Family

Chapter 14: Rivals Meet Again Alas

The next following morning, Mika went to Colonel Elric's office for her report.

"So, by the looks of this paperwork… I must say that your mission remained successful…" Edward said gently setting the paperwork on his desk glancing up at the nervous Mika.

"Th-thank you, sir!" Mika croaked.

Ed squinted his eyes. "Say, by the way, where has Gabe ran off to?"

"We split up to look for the chimera, and I haven't seen her since.." Mika answered disappointedly.

Ed stroked his chin with his index finger. "Really? You don't say…"

Then, unexpectantly, Gabriella came in the office softly shutting the door behind her. Mika pouted. "Gabriella! Where were you!"

Gabe walked up next to Mika stroking her hair black back. "Long story.." she said quietly.

Ed smirked. "You're late, Mustang. That goes off your paycheck.."

"Whatever…"

Ed leaned more to his desk. "So, do you mind telling me why you're so late, Mustang?"

"………….."

The blonde scoffed. "Ha! It's no use asking… you'll never know what goes on in a Goth's head…"

The black-haired girl twitched. Mika jumped up startingly. One thing that Mika does know about her is that she hates being called a Goth.

Gabe grew a cool grin. "So, you want to know why I was late, eh?" She finally replied. "Well, let's just say I had a long-time no see get-together with my dad… And I bet you had some sort of acquaintance with him?"

Ed laughed. "Don't be silly! If this is your way of slithering out of this, you've got another thing coming! Your daddy has been dead and always will be; end of story!"

"You don't believe me?" said Ed's superior. "How about I come and bring him here just to prove it to you…"

The Colonel choked. "YOUR JOKING?"

"Colonel, Colonel… Another fine trait of me is to never joke.." Gabe said coolly putting her hands in her pockets.

"B-but!"

Gabe dragged Mika out of the office. "Come on, Mika, let's go…" And the two girls left Ed who started acting hysterically frantic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sat on his couch looking out in the peaceful view. He sipped his coffee.

"Aah… it's so tranquil…" He said to himself looking down at his reflection in his coffee cup. "I wonder….. where is Hawkeye now…"

_Knock Knock!_

Roy perked up his head and looked up at the door. He then set his coffee down and walked over to answer the door.

"Hey, dad.." sad Gabe.

"Ah, it's you," Roy turned to Mika. "And…"

"This is Mika, my partner." Gabe introduced.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Uh-huh.. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Grab your coat, we're leaving."

Roy blinked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Mika, Gabriella, and Roy traveled all the way back to Central.

"What are we doing here?" Roy said looking around the halls. It's been so long since he's been in Central.

Gabe smirked. "I want you to meet the Colonel…"

"Oh.." he said disappointedly. After all that hard work of being in the top, he suddenly just lost it all. Then again, he was curious of whom the Colonel would be.

Finally, the gang stopped. "Here we are…" Gabe said standing in front of the office door. When she opened it, she pushed Roy inside. "Hey, what was that—"

Roy turned to see Edward in his chair. They stared and stared and stared.

Gabe smiled. "Well, me and Mika have a lot of errands to do, so I'll just leave you to catch up!"

"Wait a minute!"

Too late, Gabe already slammed the door, leaving Roy alone with his rival.

Mika walked next to Gabe down the halls. "Hey, Gabey-chan.. do you think they'll be okay in there by themselves?"

"I highly doubt it."

Gabe smiled. For once she was in a happy mood.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream that you wanted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEH! Sorry if I ended it so quickly. I didn't feel like writing how Roy and Ed were fighting/talking/stuff. I couldn't think of a way for how Roy would express himself… soo ya… Gomen Nasai! Ill update soon.


	15. Basketball

Sorry it took me decades to update this stupid boring fic of mine. Anyway, here's a relief, humourous chapter that you guys may enjoy! Slight OOC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Family

Chapter 15: Basketball

After months of studying and working hard for the entrance exams, Roy finally reclaimed his title as a state alchemist; dog of the military. His next goal, to become Fuhrer from the ground to the sky-up. This time, he had to work twice as hard and climb even faster.

Roy, walking through the park, in the cold morning with a steaming hot coffee paused to take a drink. "Can't believe Fullmetal is the Colonel…" he muttered.

"HEY! MR. FLAME ALCHEMIST MUSTANG, SIR!"

Roy turned around and saw Mia running towards him waving her arms in the air so he could catch site of her.

"Oh, it's you…" he mumbled. "What brings you here early in the morning?"

"Well, it just so happens that I was walking around the park until I saw you!" she chirped.

"Riiight.." Mustang nodded. "Where's Gabriella anyhow?"

"You mean, Gabriella?"

"Uhm… yea?"

"No clue."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"I really haven't seen her yesterday….." Mia said.

Roy shrugged. "Oh well.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ed jumped out of a bush like a little ninja and landed in front of Mia and Roy. "SO! I FOUND YOU!" he laughed victoriously.

Silence. Mia and Roy stared at Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Roy sighed and shrugged. "I can't believe you got promoted all the way to Colonel.." he said sarcastically.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU POMPOUS!"

"Edward! There you are!"

Al, Winry, and the little baby in Winry's arms appeared behind Edward. "Where were you? Leaving all of a sudden, YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Winry hit Ed with a wrench, the pain tingled down his spine. "OOOOUCH!"

"So, you brought the family, too.. what a surprise…"

"UNBELIEVABLE! Mustang! You're alive?" Al said astonishingly.

"Yes. The one and only…" Roy said.

Edward spat in Roy's face. "LOOK YOU COLONEL BASTARD! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"I think you have forgotten that you're the Colonel bastard and not me."

Ed steamed. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE FIGHTING! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

A tumble weed rolled by.

Roy smirked. "So, you as a Colonel, are going to destroy public property just to battle another State Alchemist such as myself. That doesn't seem very wise, don't you think?"

"Grrr.." Ed shook his fist on anger. "FINE! We'll do this old-fashion style!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Basketball?" Roy looked up at the worn out basketball hoop. "We're playing basketball?"

Mia scratched her cheek. "Isn't basketball for taller people?"

Ed shook his fist in anger. "Look, we're going to play a fair clean game of basketball, alright?"

Roy glanced at Ed. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked sarcastically.

Fullmetal snapped. "SHUT UP!" he turned to Winry, his son, and Alphonse. "Are you in or not?"

"I'll play.." Al suggested.

"Me, too! I've always wanted to see Kai shoot his first hoop!" Winry squealed as she held her baby up high, up and down. Ed rolled his eyes. "Fine… LET'S BEGIN! Al, Kai, and Winry are on my team and you and Mia are on the other team." Ed said. "You got that?"

"Heey! 4 against 2; UNFAIR!" Mia whined.

Roy threw his jacket aside. "Doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry held the ball in the middle of the court, with Roy and Edward on opposite sides of the ball/court. "Ready?" she said. Then, she threw the ball up in the air.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Ed jumped up to reach the ball but Roy passed it to Mia with flying colors.

"Whee!" Mia caught the ball in midair and started running towards the hoop. _This is a cinch! I'm going to do a slam-dunk! _She thought to herself. Before she could throw the ball, she crashed into Al who suddenly popped up in front of her.

Mia fell back rubbing her face. "Ow.." she croaked. Al looked down at her. "Sorry…"

The ball started rolling slowly at Roy's feet. Roy smirked and took his hands out of his pockets and reached out for the ball. "This'll be a—OOF!" Ed jumped on top of Roy's back, snatched the ball, and ran off to do a 2-pointer.

Elrics: 2

Mustangs: 0

Mustang twitched as he spit out some dirt from the side of his mouth. "That does it.." he mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got into their positions and Mia passed the ball to Roy. Mustang strolled about the court calmly dribbling the ball at a heavy pace.

Roy looked around, scanning his opponents. _Hmm… I should find a way to pass Al to break his defenses… and Winry I'm not even worried about. Wait a minute, where's Ed—_

Ed dashed from behind Roy and stole the ball. "HA HA! YOU SNOOZE! YOU LOSE!"

Mia tried to run after Ed but Al, with his big body and all, kept on blocking her

Roy quickly ran up in front of Ed, blocking him from the hoop. "Heh, how do you think you're going to get pass me, pipsqueak?"

Ed growled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" He dropped the basketball and started chasing Roy around furiously.

Suddenly, a thought struck Mia and Al. "WHO HAS THE BALL?"

Roy and Ed stopped chasing each other.

"I don't.." Roy said.

"Me neither…" Ed also replied.

Mia and Roy turned to the opposing basketball hoop. "oh, no…"

Winry with the little baby riding on her piggy-back picked up the ball that rolled up to her feet. She handed it to the baby as they started to shoot the hoop – slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roy and Mia ran after Winry as fast as they can.

Too late. Whoosh! The baby already made the little mini hoop shot. Roy and Mia tripped flat-down on their faces.

"hey, Ed, did you see that! Kai's first shot!" she laughed at Ed.

Ed held the baby up high. "Good job!"

Frustrated in progressing towards their utter defeat, Roy and Mia huddled plotting.

"Wah! There's too many Elrics! We need another team player!" Mia whined aloud.

"I _know_," Mustang said in an utterly low tone. "But who?"

"Hey, guys…."

Mustang and Mia perked up to see Gabriella bouncing the basketball in her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Roy frowned quite frustrated. "Playing a game….. that's what…" A thought struck him. "Hey, Gabe, how would you like to play the game with us?"

Gabriella glared at her father as if it was obvious she didn't want to. "Why?"

"Oh, I dunno.." Roy pondered. "How about beating the Elrics and raising our pride as a family? You game?"

Gabe smirked. "Cool. I game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HA HA! Looks like Mustang got a new team player!" Ed scoffed. "I guess I'll have to push you flat on your face as well!"

Roy and Gabe glared.

Winry held the ball as, once again, Roy and Ed went face to face on the opposite sides of the ball. "ready….. GO!" She threw the ball high up in the air. Roy, once again as well, caught the ball.

"HEY MUSTANG! Look, a girl in a miniskirt!"

"Where?"

Caught off-guard, Ed took this chance to snatch the ball from Roy. Pissed off, Roy started running after him.

Al then came running in front of Roy, playing defense. "Hey, Mia!" Roy yelled.

"Right here!" She chirped as she jumped on top of Al trying to take off his helmet.

"NO! NOOO! NOT THE HELMET! NOT THE HELMET!" Al cried frantically trying to keep it on.

"Come on! You can't wear this stupid tin-can armour forever!"

Ed, about to shoot the ball, was interrupted with a distressed call from Alphonse. "BROTHER HELLLLPPP!"

Ed turned around to see Alphonse getting, in his perspective, glomped by Mia.

"TAKE IT OFF!" she yelled.

"NEVERRR!"

"I'm comin' Al!" Ed dropped the ball and started running after Al.

Al, struggling to get Mia off his armour, continued to cry. "GET OFF!"

Mia, finally got the helmet out, but realized that Al had nothing in his armor except a couple of kittens that jumped out. "EEEK!" startled, she frantically passed the helmet to Roy.

"GIVE AL BACK HIS HELMET!" Ed demanded trying to reach the helmet Roy held over his head.

"How are you going to get it back, pipsqueak?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

While Ed was trying to get Al's helmet back from Roy, Mia trying to keep sane after seeing Al's secret, Al trying to find his lost beloved kittens, and Winry and her little baby watching everyone go crazy; Gabriella took the opportunity of the insanity to make a basketball shot.

"GIVE IT!GIVEITGIVEITGIVEIT!" Ed demanded.

Roy jerked his head towards Gabe. "You should pay more attention to the game…"

"Wuh?"

Edward turned to see Gabriella about to make a shot. "NOOO!"

_Whoosh!_

Gabriella made a beautiful shot, and a 3 pointer as well. Winry and Kai applaused.

After a couple of plays, the Mustangs made 10 more shots while the Elrics remained with 4.

"CHEATER! CHEATERCHEATERCHEATER!" Ed screeched. "THAT'S A FOWL!"

"Well, too bad. We're the winners, you're the losers. That's all there is to it." Roy said calmly with his handsome smirk plastered on his face.

"GAAAHHHH!" Ed steamed and transmuted his auto mail arm into a sword. "That's it! We're settling this, once and for all!"

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Roy adjusted his gloves.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Al, Winry along with Kai, Mia, and Gabriella went and hid.

BOOM! SMASH! KABOOM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehe.. basketball… very funny. Sorry for the slow update. Writer's Block.

RnR


End file.
